My Alpha
by HeartQueenVivaldi
Summary: Eren has just escaped from a living hell only to be thrown into a new kind of hell. He's scared, alone, and highly vulnerable. Out of energy and places to run, Eren collapses only to be found by a strange alpha who carries him away to places unknown. Omegaverse. Contains sexual content. Don't like, don't read.
1. Saving Me

**Hi! I'm back with a new story. This one is something I came up with based on a prompt that not longer has anything to do with this story at all, so I don't think I'm even going to tell you what that prompt was... Anyways, this is an Ereri Omegaverse fic. It will be smutty and sexy, but it also has a defined plot to it. I try not to write PWP, so if that's what you're looking for, this isn't it. Also, if you don't like lemons, don't read this story. Turn back now. There WILL be lemon. Don't complain to me when you keep reading even after I've warned you. No flaming my masterpiece, please. I will always accept constructive criticism, so if anyone has any advice I will gladly take it. Anyways, I'll stop rambling now, so happy reading. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Loves, ~HeartQueenVivaldi**

My Alpha

Saving Me

My feet throbbed and ripped open the longer I ran. Eventually, when it got bad enough, my feet finally went numb. The cuts on my exposed legs got deeper the more I ran through the tangled underbrush. A thorny bush tore the tan skin of my arms where the thin tank didn't cover. The short-shorts I wore bunched up between my legs and started to make my legs chafe. Soon I had blood running from between my legs, too, mixing with slick as another wave of heat hit me. But I wasn't giving up. This was the farthest I had ever gotten, and I was determined to get away this time.

My captors were sure to find that I had gotten away soon, if they hadn't already. The thought inspired me to push myself harder, beyond my limits. I had to get as far away as possible, so they either couldn't find me, or would give up before catching up to me. I came to a river and knew the water could help wash away the potent scent of my heat. I waded out into the middle of the river and tried to run upstream. After I fell twice I gave up trying to run and started to walk through the bitter water, trying not to slip on the mossy rocks. I walked through the river for a long time, until I started to shiver uncontrollably from the frigid water. I climbed out on the opposite bank from where I got in.

At this point I was almost positive I had shaken my captors and that they wouldn't find me any time soon, but I had a whole new set of problems. I had no idea where I was, it was getting dark, I was borderline hypothermic, and the adrenaline had almost completely worn off. Without the natural drug I could suddenly feel every ounce of pain my body was in. My heat had come back in full force and more slick slid down my legs and onto the dirt. Every step I took felt like walking on knives. My feet were raw hamburger at this point, and my shorts rubbing against the insides of my thighs hurt with every movement of my legs.

When my mind caught up to the entire situation I started to panic. I was injured and in heat in the middle of the woods. I was just asking to be kidnapped again or killed by a wild animal. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

I made myself keep walking through the immeasurable pain raking through my body until I finally couldn't anymore. My body gave up and I collapsed onto the forest floor, exhaustion and heat demanding that I rest. I curled myself into a tight ball, knowing I still had two days of my heat to ride out, and anything could very well happen in that time. The alphas I had just escaped from could find me, or some other unknown, unmated alpha could take me, or I could be eaten by coyotes or mountain lions.

I prayed nothing would find me as I curled in on myself tighter. I had been used enough over the last who knows how long. I didn't need any more shit. My prayers didn't go far, apparently, because I caught a whiff of an unknown alpha's scent. An unmated alpha. The smell got stronger, and I knew that if I could smell the alpha, the alpha could no doubt smell me in my vulnerable state.

I tried to get up to run away, but my body wouldn't cooperate. The best I could do was push myself closer to the bush behind me and hope the alpha wouldn't find me. My body was well beyond its limits.

I wasn't meant to have any more luck that day, though, because I soon heard footsteps behind the bush, and they were coming around to my side. Before I knew it an alpha with an incredibly powerful, overwhelming scent came around the bush and his gunmetal blue eyes locked with mine. I started to panic and backed farther into the bush.

My breathing came ragged and fast as panic overtook my system. I could hear the alpha trying to talk to me, but it was fuzzy through the panic. No words registered, and I started to hyperventilate as the alpha took another step toward me. I quickly passed out from the sheer terror of it all.

I woke up to a swaying feeling, and the strange alpha's strong scent enveloping me. As I became more aware of what was going on, I could feel strong arms under my back and knees. The alpha was carrying me. I opened my eyes slowly and was looking at a broad chest covered by a black V-neck t-shirt. I could see the man's collarbones and if I moved a little I was sure I would be able to see his unmarked neck, too.

When I woke up enough to understand that I was being carried away by an unknown alpha to who-knows-where my scent turned sour, and the alphas changed in response, becoming sweeter and more comforting. I almost let myself relax into it, until I remembered that I didn't know this alpha. I looked up to see those same gunmetal eyes, framed by raven-black hair cut into an undercut, looking down at me with concern. This alpha was pale, chiseled, and ridiculously handsome. He was totally my type, and if the situation were different I probably would have flirted with him. But I was still terrified, so that changed my train of thought rather quickly.

I started to squirm and struggle in the man's arms, and said arms only tightened around me the harder I struggled. "Let me go." I said, still trying to free myself of the alpha's grasp.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The alpha's deep voice responded. "I just want to help you."

"How? By giving me another knot that I don't want? Go to hell, you damn alpha."

The alpha sighed and held on tighter, keeping me from escaping. "No. You're injured. I just want to help treat your injuries if I can. I can call the police for you if you want as soon as we are out of the forest. I'm just glad I found you instead of some other, unfriendly alpha. I would never take advantage of an omega in heat."

"Oh, yeah, because I can believe that. I don't trust you. I don't even know you."

"Stop struggling. You're weak and vulnerable, and I'm not going to just leave you out here like this. I can call the cops once we get out of the woods."

"No!" I yelled. The alpha seemed surprised by my outburst. "I don't like police. No police. Just leave me here. I'll figure it out."

"Okay, then answer this question for me. Where did you come from? You're an awful long way from any kind of town, especially for an omega deep in heat."

"I'm not telling you anything. For all I know you know those guys and you'll just take me back there. I don't even know your name."

"Levi." The alpha responded immediately. "Can I know yours?"

I thought about it for a minute and figured there was no harm in this man knowing my first name. "Eren."

"It's nice to meet you, Eren. And now that we are on a first name basis, why don't you just relax and let me help you. I'll take you back to my house and get you cleaned up and bandage some of these wounds."

I figured Levi wasn't about to let me go, and he seemed nice enough. His scent wasn't aroused or hostile, so I decided to trust him for the moment. I relaxed into his arms and let him carry me where he may.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was in an unknown house, and Levi was opening the door leading to a big bathroom. He set me down on the edge of the white bathtub and leaned over to start the water. I cringed when I realized I was getting blood and slick all over the white porcelain. He turned back to me after plugging the drain when he was satisfied with the water temperature. "Can I help you with this?" He pointed at my clothes.

I nodded hesitantly, willing to see how far my trust for this alpha could go. He gently pulled the thin tank over my head. "I'm just going to throw your clothes away. I have some you can use." I nodded in agreement, and he threw the soiled tank into a lined can by the toilet. He then helped me stand, and I gasped at the pain that shot through my feet. Blood started to run from the cuts on my feet again, and I apologized for the bloody mess in his bathroom. "It's fine. I knew what I was getting into. It's nothing that can't be cleaned up."

I used his shoulder for support while he leaned down a little to pull my shorts off. I flinched and groaned when the cool air hit my engorged, throbbing cock, and a new wave of slick gushed from my ass, running down my legs. My mind started to go fuzzy from arousal and the need to be filled by an alpha's knot.

Levi simply ignored the sudden scent of arousal, even if his own scent spiked a little, revealing his own suppressed arousal, and wiped the excess slick and blood from between my legs with the shorts, throwing them away after. He continued to ignore the spiked scent as he lifted me into the tub.

He started washing me, getting my hair wet and lathering it with shampoo. He used his removable showerhead to rinse my hair, then took a bar of soap to gently clean the rest of my body, careful not to touch my sensitive member or ass, though he tried to get most of the slick and blood from the surrounding area. Then he handed me the soap, "here. I think you should clean your own sensitive areas."

I took the soap reluctantly and washed my cock and sore hole as quickly and gingerly as possible. I was quickly losing control of my arousal the more I was around this alpha. "Don't drown. I'm going to go get you some clothes." I nodded, and the alpha left the room. His scent remained a little, and I couldn't help but try to get myself off while he was gone. It quickly became impossible to resist. The alpha's scent made me lose all control I had left. Before I knew it, I was on my knees, stroking my cock and fingering my needy hole with two fingers.

The alpha walked back in the room at that moment with a couple of towels, a first-aid kit, and what looked like sweat pants and a t-shirt. His eyes went wide, and his scent spiked with arousal. "Alpha…" I breathed and spotted the forming tent in his jeans. "Alpha, please." I begged, turning to show him my gaping hole.

Levi groaned and put the items he had brought with him on the counter. He kneeled by the tub and I presented more for him, sticking my ass in the air. He pushed it down with two hands. "I can't, Eren. I promised you I wouldn't take advantage of your heat."

"Alpha. Please. I need it." I whined, and my scent changed to distressed.

Levi sighed. "I can't. But if you really need something I can do this." He reached out and stroked my weeping cock. He tugged on it and buried three fingers in my slick hole. He moved both hands in a rhythm and soon I was coming hard into the water below me.

I sighed and almost collapsed face-first into the water. Levi caught me before I could though, wiped more slick from my skin, and pulled me up out of the water. He grabbed the towel he brought in with him and started to dry me off. Once I was dry I was bandaged and dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Now," the alpha picked me up princess style again and carried me into the living room, "where do you need to go? Where did you come from, what happened, and how do I need to help?"

Now that my mind was slightly clearer I realized what I had done. "I'm sorry I did that. I can't always help it when I'm in heat."

"It's alright. I understand. Now answer the questions and stop evading them." Levi sat next to me on the couch, and I worried that I would get his couch dirty with slick.

I started to explain to him what had happened. I had been in the house with my mom, making dinner when the front door was kicked in. Four strange men came into the house and found us in the kitchen. We tried to fight them off, but two omegas couldn't last long against four alphas. They killed my mom, and ran off with me, taking me to a cabin in the woods where I didn't know where I was. I tried to escape many times, but I had only become successful this last one. Every other time they caught me quickly. The only thing that allowed me to get away was the alphas' exhaustion from trying to keep up with my heat. That, and two of them were not there for some unknown reason. I told Levi I didn't know where I was supposed to go now. I had turned 18 during my time with the alphas that kidnapped me, but my dad had left my mom and me years ago, I only had two friends, and they both were leaving to go to college in not very long, and I had nothing left.

By the end of my story, I was sobbing, and Levi was doing his best to comfort me in both actions and with his scent. He rubbed my back with one hand and stroked my hand with the other. "I live here alone, Eren. You can stay as long as you need, but I think you should return to Shiganshina to let your friends at least know you're alive and well. I could drive you there if you need."

"I don't want to be a burden, Levi. Thanks for the offer, though." I wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks and sniffed.

"You wouldn't be a burden. I would like to take care of you, actually. You're a cute little omega. Definitely my type, and I like a feisty omega that will fight for himself." Levi leaned in and cautiously pecked me on the cheek. "Will you let me prove to you that not all alphas are jerks?"

I thought about it for a minute and had some more questions before I could give him an answer. "How old are you?"

"24." He answered quickly and without hesitation.

"What do you do for work?"

"I work for a publishing company as an editor and literary agent."

"What were you doing in the woods when you found me?"

"Hiking. I do it a lot, but I never expect to come across an injured omega in heat that is absolutely terrified of me." The corners of Levi's lips lifted slightly in a smile.

"No one would." I looked away and at the empty fire place. "You really want me to be your omega? I'm headstrong and too independent. Most alphas don't want me, and if they do it's just because I'm cute."

"Like I said, I like an omega that will fight for himself. You're exactly what I've been looking for, and it's not easy to find." Levi was serious about this. "I'll answer any questions you have if you're still uncertain, but haven't I proven myself already? I could have easily taken advantage of you in the bathroom just now."

That was true, at least. I couldn't really be nervous around him after evidence like that. He really could have. I presented to him. I would have let him, and he still didn't do it, even though I knew he wanted to. I could smell the arousal and the want on him that he tried so hard to suppress. Hell, he still had an obvious tent in his pants as we spoke. "I have a test for you, then."

"Anything."

"Don't move." I said and got on my knees in front of him, "We can't have sex until my heat is over. Not a chance in hell for that, but I want you to help me through the rest of it. If you can do that, I'll be your omega. I know that's cruel, but I need help, and you can provide it. But don't think I won't help you in return. If you can resist for these two days, I'll know I can trust you for sure. I won't have any reservations."

"Deal." Levi didn't even hesitate in his answer.

"Good." I reached forward and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He lifted his hips enough for me to pull his pants down with his boxers, and I could feel slick pooling in my clean sweatpants at the sight of the thick alpha cock in front of me. I licked my lips, excited to taste the precum leaking from the head. I leaned forward and swiped my tongue across his slit. At the taste I couldn't stop myself anymore. I took the entire shaft into my mouth until it hit the back of my throat. Forcing myself not to gag I pushed further until the head slipped down my throat and I buried my nose in black pubes at the base.

"Holy Shit, Eren." I used my tongue to create some friction on the back of the massive cock, and then pulled all the way off with a pop. Levi was breathing hard and his scent grew more potent with arousal. "How on earth… did you do that?"

"What kind of omega would I be if I couldn't deep-throat a thick alpha cock?" I said cheekily and went down on him again. Twice more and Levi was tugging on my hair as a warning. I simply reached for his balls and massaged softly and that was all it took. He came down my throat, shooting thick white ropes to the back of my throat. I swallowed it all, and pulled off, making sure to give the head one more good lick before looking up at lust-filled blue eyes.

Levi was breathing heavily, and his eyes were dilated. He had popped his knot during the blowjob, and when my fingertips brushed past it he gasped, throwing his head back. "Sorry…" I said, but he looked at me skeptically as I smiled and kissed the head of his cock one more time.

"No, you aren't, you little minx. If you keep this up it'll be even harder for me to resist you for two more days. It's been hard enough already, and now you go and do this to me?" Levi took my hands and pulled them away from his knot. He kicked off his pants and scooped me up again just to lay me gently on my back on the couch. "But I'm determined. I'm going to resist, because you asked me to. In the meantime, this will have to do." He leaned over me and laid a gentle kiss on the side of my neck over my scent gland, then kissed his way down to my collar bones.

He lifted my shirt up to pull it over my head. I complied quickly, letting him do as he wished as he started to suck on each of my nipples, leaving them both hard and erect by the time he moved on down to my stomach and abs, then to the waistband of my borrowed sweatpants. As he hooked his fingers into the waistband two separate, opposing things happened: I panicked at the thought of an alpha getting in my pants again, and more slick pooled in the warm fabric. One reaction invited the alpha closer while the other begged me to push him away.

I decided to fight down the panic and simply lift my hips, even as tears started to run down my face. The alpha looked up to see my reaction and paused when he saw my tears. "What's wrong, Omega?" his deep voice said, his scent changing to be more comforting with a hint of concern. He moved up my body to kiss my jaw and scent gland again.

I shook my head, not answering his question just yet. He asked again, though, and I knew he wouldn't move on until I had answered him. What a sweet alpha. I could get used to this. "I'm just… I don't want to be taken advantage of anymore. I'm so scared of that. I just want to feel safe. Mentally I know I can trust you. You've already proven that. But emotionally I can't seem to convince myself of the same. I'm terrified, and I have no reason to be. You've already been so kind and caring. I hate my mixed feelings so much."

"Eren, this is a normal feeling for someone in your situation. You've been used and abused for a long time now, and you're trying to get over that. I totally understand. I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with. Just tell me to stop." Levi said, and I pulled him in for the first of many kisses still to come. He seemed surprised at first, but quickly recovered and reciprocated, returning the kiss with more passion.

When he pulled away from me I took a deep breath with my eyes closed. I opened them again after a moment and said, "I'll be okay. I need to get back on my feet. I can't be scared of sex and alphas forever. It just isn't practical. Just do whatever you want as long as you keep our deal. I'll be fine."

Levi's eyes scanned my face and I could see him thinking this through. "I don't want to scare you or make you nervous. If you are scared, then this shouldn't happen at all. The last thing I want is to have you scared of me, too."

I shook my head, "please, Levi. I know myself. I just need a good experience that outweigh all of the bad ones. I trust you to give that to me."

"You sure are quick to trust someone like that. You've barely known me for a matter of hours."

"But you're different. I can already tell."

Levi sighed, and seemed to give in. "Fine, but I'm serious. If you need me to stop just say so and I will." I nodded, and he bent down to kiss me again. This time when he reached my sweatpants and went to pull them down I was far less confused. Slick started to pour from my needy hole and my sense of reason all but left me.

By the time he had taken my sweats off and thrown them to the floor I was begging for him to do something other than look at me. I probably didn't look all that enticing with all of the bandages and bruises, but the look on his face told me otherwise. He scanned my body and from the look he was giving me you would think I was the most delicious snack he had ever laid eyes on. He licked his lips and ducked down to nip at my thighs and lick a single stripe up the underside of my small, omega cock.

I gasped at the sensation and bucked my hips up to try and get more friction, and the alpha caught my hips before they could hit the couch again. He spread my legs a little farther and I watched as he buried his face between my legs. Another wave of slick pushed past the ring of muscle and I watched Levi lick his lips and his hungry eyes locked onto my puckered entrance coated in slick. It didn't take more than another three seconds and his warm tongue ran up the crack of my ass, which only caused more slick to gush out onto his tongue. The man moaned, and I was embarrassed to realize he must have really liked the taste of my slick, but I was too aroused to really care.

Levi buried his face further into me and sucked at my hole, and I would have been surprised if he wasn't practically drinking the slick that continued to pour from me. The more he licked and sucked the more my body would produce creating a vicious cycle. Finally, Levi must have gotten his fill and pulled away, and when he did he licked his lips, still coated in slick. "So delicious. Incredible omega." He said, swiping his tongue across the head of my cock.

Then, suddenly and without warning there were two fingers pushing into my tight heat, making me gasp in pleasure, trying to impale myself on them by wiggling my hips. Levi kept them still, despite my efforts, and slowly pushed his fingers in. Once they were in as far as they could go he stopped and looked up at me. "Are you okay, Omega?"

"More, Alpha. Please." That must have been all he needed because he started to scissor me, and he added another finger soon after. Before long he had four fingers pumping in and out of me at a steady pace, spreading me open enough that a knot would have fit easily. I couldn't help but wish it could be his knot instead of his fingers. At the thought of Levi's knot, I felt a familiar pressure in my abdomen. I breathed a warning of "alpha" so that Levi would know. He sunk down on my cock just in time for me to shoot a seedless load down his throat. He massaged the underside of my member with his tongue, milking my orgasm for everything it was worth.

When I caught my breath, I looked up just in time to see Levi tugging on his own cock, his knot coming back full force, and shooting the biggest load I had ever seen onto my stomach. He breathed heavily and collapsed between me and the back of the couch. He threw an arm over me and nuzzled my neck. My own arousal was still very much present, as it always was during a heat, but I could tell it was starting to wear off, thankfully.

When I had finally calmed down enough to speak I asked, "not going to move me to the bed?"

Levi shook his head, "no. That's far too tempting to take this further than I'm presently allowed to. The couch will do for now."

I nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry for getting your couch dirty. Slick isn't exactly a clean substance."

"It's fine," he responded. "It's easy to clean up, and I have leather couches for a reason."

"I hope it isn't real leather. Something like slick could ruin them terribly."

"No, not real." Levi grunted. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. Try to get some sleep before the next wave hits."

I smiled and curled into the alpha. "Okay."

…

The next 36 hours were spent in much the same way: Levi resisting knotting and bonding me, and me doing my best not to entice him too much. I really wanted him to keep our deal. He was the kindest, most amazing alpha I had ever met.

When I woke up the next evening with no trace of my heat left I couldn't help but laugh from relief. Levi was no longer on the couch with me, but I could smell bacon for some reason. I forced my sore body to rise from the couch and I wandered a bit to find where the smell was coming from. I turned a corner into the kitchen to see Levi standing at the stove dressed in light jeans and a black t-shirt. He had bacon cooking in a pan in front of him.

He must have heard me come in, because he spoke, "I hope you're hungry. I've made bacon, French toast, and scrambled eggs. I couldn't smell your heat anymore, so I assumed it was over."

"You smelled right. I think it's over now. And I'm starving. Thank you." I approached the alpha and he leaned in to kiss me once on the lips.

"Why don't you go take a shower. I tried to clean you up as best as I could, but you'll still want to clean yourself up more thoroughly." He turned back to the bacon sizzling on the stove. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Sounds amazing." I turned to walk away, but realized I had no idea where the bathroom was, even though I had been in it.

"The bathroom is on the right-hand side down the hall, second door. I already have a couple of towels and a washcloth in there for you, and a new set of sweatpants. Feel free to use any soaps in there." I had to wonder if he was a mind-reader at this point, but I almost laughed at the idea. He probably just guessed at my hesitation. I was in an unknown house after all.

I went to find the bathroom, and sure enough, there were two towels and a washcloth hanging on the shower door and a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt folded on the countertop by the sink. I was careful to remove my bandages before starting the water and stepping under the stream. The warm water felt incredible on my skin, and I made sure to clean every crevice of my body. The best feeling after a heat was always washing the dried slick and other unknown substances from my skin and knowing that no more would replace it for another three months.

I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair the best I could with one towel, and wished I had a brush to run through my hair. It was a tangled mess. I would ask Levi about it later. Then I moved to inspect the rest of my body to see the damage I had taken on in my adventures through the woods as I dried the rest of my body with the other towel. I already knew that my feet were shredded because it hurt to walk, but I also discovered that the chafing between my legs was worse than I thought. It had scabbed over but looked absolutely horrid. The scrapes on my arms and legs from tree branches had already nearly healed and didn't look too bad. Overall, I supposed I wasn't as badly injured as I thought.

Just as I pulled the sweats on there was a knock on the door, then Levi poked his head in. I guessed it wasn't off limits since he had already seen more parts of me than most people. "Hey, dinner's ready…" he paused and looked me up and down. "You need to brush your hair, and did you bandage the sores between your legs? They looked pretty bad. Also, we should keep your feet bandaged too, even if they aren't bleeding any more. I don't want them getting infected."

"I don't have a brush, and no I didn't bandage the sores." I said, pulling the shirt over my head. It smelled like the alpha, and I rather liked that.

Levi sighed and walked into the room. He opened a drawer by the sink and pulled out a hair brush. He started running it through my hair and insisted he do it when I tried to take the brush from him, telling me he would be a shitty alpha if he couldn't brush his omega's hair. It was in that moment that I realized that it was my turn to hold up my end of our bargain, not that I was upset about that.

"Levi…" I started, and he met my eyes through the mirror. "I'll be your omega. You've proven yourself to be more than a good alpha. Thank you for not hurting me, or taking advantage of me, even if I begged you to in the heat of the moment."

The alpha kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Then I think it's about time I knew your last name, hm?"

I laughed at the memory of my stubbornness in the woods, not telling this man my full name. Just to tease him I said, "you first."

He rolled his eyes but answered anyways. "Ackerman. Levi Ackerman."

My eyes widened, recognizing the name. "The author, Levi Ackerman?" He nodded in response. "Wow. I had no idea. I thought you said you were an agent and editor?"

Levi shrugged, "Editing and publishing is what I do between books. While I'm writing a new one I try to help others get theirs published. And me being a well-known author is not that big of a deal. I wrote one book that did well, and suddenly everyone knows my name. I'm just a person like anyone else."

I chuckled at his humility. I had read a few of his books myself. They were incredible, but that would be a topic to address later. I switched subjects for the moment, "well, Levi Ackerman, I'm Eren Jaeger. It'll be a pleasure to call you my alpha."


	2. Accepting Me

**Hi there! Here's another chapter of this fic. This one is in Levi's point of view, so don't be too confused. I think you would pick that up pretty quickly, though. Enjoy and please leave me a review if you like it! Loves! ~HeartQueenVivaldi**

My Alpha

Accepting Me

Waking up the evening after Eren's heat had ended was both a relief and a sour experience. It had been frustrating knowing that I couldn't help him the way I wanted to, and the way my alpha was telling me to. I craved giving this omega my knot to the point where I very nearly gave in more than once. It took every ounce of resolve in me to hold back. So that morning that it all ended was confusing. I felt relieved to know that I had respected the omega's wishes and as a result would probably gain his trust and eternal loyalty, but at the same time, so incredibly frustrated that I hadn't even once given him my knot. I convinced myself that it was worth it as I stood to go make breakfast. Eren was sure to be hungry.

I went to take a shower before, not wanting to smell of heat and slick any more, then retreated to the kitchen to make a filling, hearty breakfast. About half way through my preparations, Eren wandered into the kitchen, and seeing the state he was in, I sent him off to shower. Considering how disgusting we both were upon waking up, I knew the couch would need scrubbing sooner rather than later but would ignore it for now. I had other, far more important things to consider at that moment. Like the breakfast for a, likely, starving omega that still had injuries covering his body.

I laid out the breakfast on the bar top and went to find the omega who hadn't returned yet from the bathroom. I politely knocked on the door before entering, figuring it wouldn't be a horrible thing to see the omega naked, as we had already crossed those boundaries. Eren stood in front of the mirror, looking at some of his wounds, and I could see that he was struggling with the sight.

I decided to brush his hair out, and almost laughed out loud at the relief it gave me when he told me he would be my omega. Something drew me to this omega from the moment I laid eyes on him, which wasn't something I had expected. I never wanted an omega. I didn't date or dream of omegas. I didn't want a family. I had always been content to be alone, just working and seeing my friends on the weekends. That had been my life for some time, and that was exactly what I wanted. Eren had blindsided me. I knew he was supposed to be mine from the first second I saw him curled into that bush, trying to get as far away from me as possible. Maybe Hanji's theory on fated mates hadn't been so crazy after all, even if the beta herself was certifiably insane.

One thing was certain, even in all the chaos that my life had become in the last two days: Erwin and Hanji were never going to believe me, and when they finally believed it, they would be shocked. But before I could introduce Eren to the insane beta and overwhelming alpha with caterpillar brows, there were other things that needed to be taken care of. Today.

So, after dinner, I decided that nothing else would happen until we had made a trip to Shiganshina. Eren needed to let his friends and family know that he was okay, and if he was going to be living with me, he needed his own clothes. I only had so many pairs of pants that would fit him, as he was so much taller than me. Once I deemed that my new omega had eaten enough, I loaded him into my car, shoeless and still in my sweatpants, and we took off for Shiganshina.

Once we reached the small town, Eren guided me to his old home. I pulled the car up to the curb and looked at the house that Eren claimed to be him. It was small, but quaint and beautiful. It was now overgrown with weeds, and the grass was too long, but I could tell that Eren and his mom took good care of it. Eren took a deep breath and nodded, saying, "I'm ready to go in. Can you carry me, since I don't have any shoes on?"

I nodded, willing to do anything for this young omega. I exited the car and walked around to his side to pick him up and carry him into the house. I had him sit on the porch stairs and he directed me to the spare key. I carried him inside, and he said that everything was the same. Nothing had moved, but the blood in the living room and kitchen had been cleaned up, and his mom's body wasn't there. Someone had come to check on them, and taken care of the mess, apparently.

Eren had me take him to his room, and we packed his clothes and anything else he wanted. We made it a quick trip, since he didn't seem to want to stick around for any amount of time. While I carried bags and boxes of his belongings to the car, he sat quietly on the steps, watching me, and contemplating. I couldn't blame him. He now knew for certain that he was alone. I locked up the house and turned to pick him back up when I caught a streak of black and red from the corner of my eye. Before I could even react, there was a dark-haired girl in front of my omega, hugging him tightly around the neck.

Eren burst into tears, pulling her closer and sobbing into her shoulder. She pulled away and her silver eyes looked him up and down. "Eren, you're hurt." Then she seemed to notice me standing close by, ready to pounce if needed, the urge to protect what's mine rising in my throat. I barely had time to react when she stood and threw a well-aimed, strong punch at my gut. I caught it in the nick of time and pushed her back. She reacted fast, though, and poised to attack again. Before she could, Eren interrupted. "No! Mikasa, stop!"

She glanced at him for a split second, then trained her gaze back on me, not looking away while she answered. "Who is this alpha, Eren?"

I held back a snarl as she looked me up and down critically. I wasn't in the mood to deal with another alpha. Eren answered calmly, but quickly and seriously. "Levi hasn't hurt me. He's the one who saved me. I trust him with my life."

Hearing those words sent a wave of pride coursing through my veins. My alpha practically sang at the praise and admittance that he trusted me. In many ways it was a huge relief to hear those words. The other alpha didn't seem to think the same, though, since her eyes only narrowed more, making the glare on her face even more pronounced. Her evil eye even rivalled my own, which I had perfected. "Eren, how long have you even known this alpha?"

Eren sighed and tried to stand, but quickly sat back down with a gasp. I assumed that it hurt his feet to stand on the rough sidewalk with his torn-up feet. My throat tightened in concern for my new omega and I knelt down to see if he was okay. "I'm fine, Levi. I'll just stay seated for now, I guess." I nodded and backed off, but still felt some concern lingering in my chest. "Mikasa, I've only known Levi for less than two days, but he's helped me in ways I would never expect from an alpha, especially an alpha who found me in the middle of nowhere in the middle of my heat." Eren then proceeded to tell Mikasa the entire story of how I had helped him from the moment I saw him in the woods until now, leaving out the especially grotesque details, much to my own relief.

When Eren finished with his story, Mikasa looked over at me and gave me a clear up and down once-over and seemed to give in, based on the deep, frustrated sigh that slipped from between her lips. "Fine, I supposed I'll trust you for now," she addressed me personally. "But don't think I won't rip your head off if you lay a single finger on him." I accepted the threat with good grace and figured that if I did hurt this gorgeous omega, I would probably let her without even putting up a fight. She then asked Eren what happened when he was kidnapped some three months ago, and Eren replied that if he was going to tell the story, he only wanted to tell it once, so he wanted to wait until his other friend, Armin, was present.

With that being said, Mikasa gave me directions to another house that apparently belonged to this Armin person. I was then able to pick Eren up and carry him to the car, and he helped me find our way to the right house. Mikasa arrived on foot as I lifted Eren from the car. I would have been willing to drive her, but the back seat was currently home to some of Eren's belongings.

Mikasa led us to the front door and entered without knocking, calling out for Armin. A small, blond omega walked around the corner, and his blue eyes widened drastically when he spotted the omega in my arms. He cried out, "Eren!" dropped his book, and ran over to us. I set Eren down on his feet on the carpet, and he winced, but was able to stand on the soft carpet. He gave the other omega a huge hug and I could see his shoulders visibly relax in the smaller omega's presence.

The blond, whom I assumed was Armin, led us to the couches in the living room and started asking mostly the same questions that Mikasa had asked a few minutes earlier. Eren answered every question honestly and without hesitation, defending me once again, which I was again grateful for, since Armin also seemed to be suspicious of me. Though this time when he told the story of how I helped him, he started from the beginning, back in February, cooking with his mom in the kitchen.

I had heard this story on the day that I had taken him to my house when I first found him, but he had left a lot out when he told it the first time. This time, he held nothing back. He told us how he was forced to watch the alphas that took him rape and kill his mother before dragging him from the house, and how they kept him tied up in a small cabin in the woods. He told us about the rape he was forced to endure daily, the failed escape attempts, the moldy food, and the sheer terror of the situation. He went through his successful escape, and how he tricked the alphas into thinking he would be too weak to run away during his heat, so they untied him. Two had left, and it was the perfect situation when the two remaining fell asleep. He ran. He ran hard, fast, and far. He told us he didn't remember much of the run due to adrenaline, but he could remember when I showed up to help, though he didn't know that's what I was doing at the time. The rest of the story I knew, since I was there.

All in all, I couldn't help but feel more drawn to Eren after his story. My omega was so strong, so brave, and more than I could have asked for. All I knew at this point was that I wanted this omega forever, no matter what. Even if I never was able to have sex with him or see his belly swollen with my pups. I was okay with that, because if I had Eren, I knew I would be happy just standing by his side, protecting him so he would never go through something like that ever again.

By the end, Armin had tears running down his face, and Mikasa looked furious, but looked at me with a little more understanding and respect in her eyes. Eren finished his story with, "and now I'm going to be living with Levi. He can provide for and protect me, and I trust him. He's asked me to be his omega, and I've said yes. I might not be comfortable having sex yet, but if he's willing to wait, then I couldn't ask for a better alpha. Maybe I sound a little crazy, since I barely know him, but I'll come to see you guys every week if I can, and if I can't I'll let you know. I don't have a phone yet, but I'll let you know what's going on every chance I get."

Armin spoke up for the first time since we had arrived, "Oh, Eren. I'm just glad you're okay. I just hope Levi here knows that I'll join Mikasa in tearing him to shreds if he hurts you. You deserve the best, Eren. You really do." He turned to look me dead in the eyes, "Maybe you haven't had to fight any omegas for anything, since we are supposedly a bunch of weak sauce wimps, but when the omega's claws come out, they're long and sharp, and they can tear you to shreds. You better believe it that I'll be right there to claw out your eyes if you hurt my best friend."

I nodded, accepting that threat, too. "I wouldn't dream of hurting him, and if I do, accident or otherwise, I will gladly let you do so without a fight. I'll get him a phone tomorrow morning, and we can get your numbers put in, so he can contact you whenever he wants. I won't keep him from you. I also work from home a lot, so I can drive him here whenever he wants, within reason, of course. I'll do anything to make you both more comfortable with having me in his life."

Both the alpha and omega relaxed considerably at the promises I was making and agreed as long as all of those conditions were met. By the time we left, almost two hours after arriving, it was nearing ten at night with an hour-long drive home still. I gave Mikasa my address, so she could find Eren, and she gave Eren both hers and Armin's cell numbers to input when we got his phone the next day. With all business taken care of, I carried Eren back to the car and we drove home.

That night I took Eren's things into my… our bedroom, and I started to unpack the necessities for him. He helped with what he could, sitting on the floor to fold his clothes neatly so I could put them in the closet once I had made room for them. We talked for a few more hours, getting to know each other, and the more I learned, the more I fell. I couldn't say I loved him, but I certainly grew fonder with each passing minute.

Three weeks later

Eren and I fell quickly and easily into a routine. Every morning I woke up before him and made us breakfast. Sometimes he would wake early enough to help me, and sometimes not, but either way I didn't mind. The first few days he spent most of his time either laying in the bed or on the couch watching movies or tv because he was still healing, but within a week his feet and the sores between his legs had healed enough that he was back on his feet. He liked gardening, so I bought him some vegetable seeds and helped him start a little garden in the back yard. He spent many of his days out there, tending to his little plants that had started to sprout. If he wasn't in the garden, he seemed to want to be by my side, which I didn't mind at all. He would sit on my lap while I read and edited manuscripts, occasionally pointing out mistakes I had missed.

When we felt a little too cooped up in the house we would go on outings to the park, mall, bowling, or anything else that suited our fancy. We decided Friday nights were date night, and we would go out to dinner and a movie, then return home to cuddle up to each other and bask in each other's company. We still hadn't had sex, but it didn't bother me too much. I wanted it, don't get me wrong, but Eren just didn't seem ready for it yet. Until he was, I felt perfectly content to just get to know him better and make him as comfortable as possible.

Saturdays were the days I would drive him to Shiganshina. He seemed to always be extra excited to see his friends, and after a couple of visits he started to see some of the other people he knew there, letting them know he was alive and well. On our fourth visit he finally told me he was ready to fix up his house and sell it. So, one Saturday that's what we did. We recruited the help of Armin and Mikasa, and some other douche named Jean that Mikasa dragged along. The guy looked like a horse, and funnily enough, Eren immediately called him "horse-face". I had to choke down a full-blown laugh. He was a beta, but a strong one, and turned out to be really helpful once Mikasa got after him only once. I suspected he had a crush on her. The five of us were able to make the house presentable during that day, and I helped Eren find an agent to help sell the house.

The next day things started taking a turn for the worse when in the middle of the night Eren flew out of bed, running for the bathroom. I looked after him still half asleep, and seeing that it was three in the morning, I became concerned. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of puking coming from the bathroom. I went to his side, crouching down next to him, rubbing his back and trying to ignore the smell of vomit. When he had finished I helped him to the sink to rinse out his mouth and brush his teeth. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He wiped his face with a cool washcloth, then turned to bury his face in my neck. "I don't know. I feel better now, though."

"Let's go back to bed…" I murmured and kissed his neck over his scent gland like usual as a sort of silent promise that one day soon I would mark him and make him mine. As I pulled away I caught a hint of a new scent I hadn't smelled before. I leaned back in to take a good whiff of his scent gland and growled lowly at what my instincts screamed at me.

Eren's brows furrowed and his head tilted to the side when he looked at me. I already knew what he was going to ask before he even opened his mouth. "You smell different."

"Different how?" He asked, still confused.

"Your scent has changed, taken on a new, spicier note. You're carrying someone else's pups, and I don't like it."

Eren's eyes widened and the look on his face would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. His expression went from surprised, to confused, to disbelieving in rapid succession then settled on understanding. He laid a hand over his abdomen before bursting into tears. He fell to his knees right there on the bathroom floor and tugged on his long hair. "No, no, no, no, no." He chanted, and I knelt down in front of him and pulled the omega into my lap. I wouldn't abandon him like this.

"Eren, it's okay. My alpha doesn't like it, but whatever you want to do is fine. I will support you no matter what, okay? I won't leave you alone." My alpha spoke directly against me, wanting me to walk away from this omega if he wanted to keep this baby. I pushed down my alpha instincts, knowing I would only regret that later.

"No." Eren spoke harshly into my shoulder, still crying, but I now understood them to be angry tears. "No, I don't want this. I will not carry the child of one of those monsters. I don't want this baby. I won't do this. I hate this pup. Get it out of me!" He looked up at me and I nearly cowered at the anger I could see swirling in those usually bright green eyes. Angry omegas are scary, I decided.

"Okay," I said quietly, and my alpha inside me became suddenly very happy at hearing those words, and we were in agreement once again. "We can get you some abortion pills in the morning…"

"No." He interrupted me, and I let him talk. "I want it done now. I won't carry this pup even a second longer. I can handle it."

I knew what he wanted, and I wasn't sure I was willing to give him that. Even my alpha was hesitant at the idea. I really liked this omega, and I didn't want to hurt him in any way. I spoke slowly and unsure, "Eren… I don't think that's the best idea… I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want our first time to be like that."

He changed positions suddenly and he was straddling my hips. He took my face in his hands and forced me to look up at him. "Levi Ackerman am I weak?" I shook my head a little. "Or fragile?" I shook again. "Then, dammit, I want this baby gone right the fuck now."

I sighed, realizing he wasn't about to give in, and he really did want this. It wasn't just some whim from anger. He had thought about this possibility before and meditated on it. "Okay, fine. I'll do it, since you're so adamant. But a pulled knot is supposed to be one of the most painful experiences in the world."

"I know that, but I trust you. I want you to be the reason my body rejects this fetus. I want it to be because my body thinks that you're pulling your knot because you want to give me your own pups. I don't want it to be because of some stupid drug. And who cares about the first time, when we have our whole lives to have amazing sex, filling me with your seed over and over again? If it's so important to you, we can say this doesn't count."

I sighed, giving in and whispering, "alright. If this is what you want, then I'll give it to you." I stood from my place on the bathroom floor and set him back on his feet. He looked confused as I told him to stay where he was and left the room. I returned a few minutes later with a stack of old towels we could throw away when we were done. This was bound to be a big mess, and if we could keep the mess on the towels in the bathroom it would be a lot easier to clean up.

Eren seemed to understand and took some of the towels from me. We laid them out over the tile, and when we finished I turned to see Eren already stripped down to his boxers. There was clearly not going to be any romantic pretense, and there didn't need to be. This was simply to get rid of an unwanted pup.

He pulled his boxers off, a sight I had already seen many times, but this time instead of stepping into the shower or changing his clothes, he was kneeling down in front of me with his ass in the air, showing me his puckered hole. Again, this was a familiar sight, but this time I would be acting on my desire to fill that hole with my cock.

I quickly undressed myself and threw both of our clothes out into the bedroom, so they wouldn't get dirty. I knelt down behind the presented omega and decided to make this as painless as possible and stretch him before giving him my knot. I reached into the top drawer by the sink and pulled out a bottle of lube, since he wouldn't be naturally lubricating just yet. I popped open the cap and coated my fingers in the slick substance, then threw the bottle to the side. I slowly worked Eren open, first with one finger, then two, three, and finally four. By the time I had four fingers in to the knuckles, Eren had become aroused enough that there was slick running down his legs and coating my hand.

I used the slick on my hand to coat my cock and guided myself to the now gaping hole presented to me. I entered easily, and Eren moaned beneath me. He didn't seem to be feeling any discomfort, so I immediately started thrusting into the tight heat that was my omega. It wasn't too much longer when I felt Eren clamp down on my cock and I could see him spurting white, seedless cum on the towels below us. The sight and feeling of his orgasm made my own rip through me suddenly and with little warning. I buried myself deep inside him, my knot catching on the rim, locking us in place.

I stilled above him, catching my breath while my seed gushed into him, useless since he was already pregnant. When I could feel the semen stop flowing from my cock I braced myself for what I was supposed to do. Normally we would have to wait for my knot to go down for about twenty minutes before separating, but this was for an abortion, not mating. I lifted him off his hands, so that we were both kneeling upright with his back flush against my chest.

I asked if he was ready, and he nodded, so I did what I knew had to be done and pulled back hard and fast, ripping my knot out of his quivering hole. Eren screamed, and I could tell he was in pain. I caught him so that he wouldn't collapse on the hard floor. I held him against me as I changed our positions to be more comfortable. He was in for a long experience of delivering the fetus, and I wanted to do whatever I could to make him more comfortable in the process.

He continued to sweat, even long after my knot had gone down, and I could tell when a new contraction would hit because he would tense up and scrunch his face in pain. All I could do was stroke his hair and massage his abdomen, hoping it would relieve some of the pain. Nearly three hours later and he seemed to push as if he was about to take a shit, and there was some blood and a little bit of clear fluid, and it was over. Eren relaxed back into me, almost asleep. I looked around us, and it really was a mess. I was glad it was over, but now I needed to make sure my omega would be okay.

I lifted him off the floor and made him wake up enough to take a shower. He complained but complied as we took our shower. While we stood under the hot water I made sure to check and see if he was ripped anywhere from either my knot or the delivery. There didn't seem to be any tears, so I let him retreat to the bedroom and go back to sleep while I cleaned up the towels in the bathroom.

I didn't know much about pups or pregnancy, but what I could tell is that Eren had indeed delivered the fetus, and everything that came with it. It was small, barely visible, but there amongst the blood and other fluids. I had been right to lay the towels down, because there was more of a mess than I expected there to be for only a few weeks pregnant. I figured that was because he is a male omega, and many things are different with male omegas. They can get pregnant, but their gestation period is shorter than a female's, usually by about two to three months. For some reason, in a male omega a baby grows faster, but once born, the child will grow at the same rate as a child born of a female omega or a beta. No one knows why, but it seems to be true in 100 percent of male omega cases.

I could see, now that I was really looking, that it must be true, since I could see the fetus at all. If it had been a female, there wouldn't be anything to see.

I cleaned up quickly, throwing the towels away outside, and returned to the bed to crawl in with Eren. We had both lost quite a bit of sleep, and we were exhausted from the night's happenings. I pulled Eren to my chest and curled myself around him as best as I could to make him feel protected, and we were both out in a matter of minutes.

When I woke up again, it was nearing ten in the morning, and Eren wasn't in bed with me anymore. I sat up in the bed and stretched my arms up over my head before padding down the hallway to find Eren in the kitchen, placing pancakes and sausages on plates at the bar. He smiled at me, though not as brightly as he usually would. "Breakfast is ready. You weren't up yet, so I figured I could be the one to make breakfast for once."

I shook my head and sat at the bar. "Thanks, but you didn't have to. I could have done it."

Eren shook his head, "no, I wanted to. It's my way of saying thank you. For last night, I mean. I should have been better prepared for something like that. I knew it was possible, but I didn't really prepare myself for the possibility."

Eren sat down next to me and I kissed him on the cheek. "How are you feeling today? Does anything hurt?"

He shook his head, "no, but I'm a little sore from the sex part." We both stayed quiet after that, eating our pancakes and thinking. I didn't know what was going through his head, but I wondered how he really felt about all of this. Last night's situation threw us into something that he wasn't ready for yet, and I had been sure that he would be terrified of me after that, but he seemed fine. It wasn't the reaction I had been expecting after everything that had happened.

When we finished eating, we cleaned up the kitchen together, and Eren turned to address me again before we left the kitchen. "I've been thinking, Levi." I simply raised one eyebrow, signaling him to go on. "I want to start being more intimate. I've liked our relationship as it is, but I've felt as if something's missing for a while now. I thought I would be scared to finally have sex with you after everything that happened, but I found myself really enjoying it. I want to try and make that a normal part of my life again, and not something I need to be scared of. But only if you want to, of course!"

I couldn't help but let a small smile tug at my lips at the words. "Are you sure you're comfortable with that?" He nodded, and I stepped forward to pull him down into a searing kiss, full of the lust I had held back for weeks now, then I led him off into the bedroom.


	3. Helping Me

**Hi Guys! I'm back with another chapter. This one is kind of short, but delves into some of the problems of being abused. Levi helps Eren when some of these problems emerge. This one is in both Eren and Levi's perspectives. Eren first, Levi second. Anyways, Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review, it keeps me motivated. Happy reading! ~HeartQueenVivaldi**

My Alpha

Helping Me

Hearing the words "someone else's pup" from Levi had been like a punch to the gut. Of course, the alpha wouldn't be pleased at the new information. The knowledge made me feel like puking all over again, falling to my knees on the hard tile floor of the bathroom. My emotions changed rapidly, making me feel slightly dizzy until they settled on the strongest of them all: hate and rage. I could feel Levi's apprehension as I basically growled at him to help me get that thing out of me. I would never come to regret the decision I made that night. I had been raped. I didn't want that baby, and that was all there was to it.

I woke up the next morning with Levi curled around me from behind, one strong arm keeping me close. His hold was loose enough I was able to shimmy around and turned to face Levi and was met with a relaxed face, eyes still closed. Levi looked much younger while asleep, no scowl scrunching his face together. I smiled a little and kissed him on the nose before shimmying out of his grasp completely to go make us something for breakfast. When I stood up I felt every ache in my muscles from our activities the night before. A few joints cracked, and my ass probably had a small tear in it somewhere.

I decided on something easy for breakfast to not overwork my sore body, and I figured I didn't have much time before Levi would notice me gone and join me in the kitchen. Pancakes and sausage links were what I could throw together quickly, and by the time I plated the food, Levi was standing behind me, as predicted.

Levi asked how I felt, and I couldn't help but apologize, feeling bad that I hadn't thought more about the possibility of me being pregnant after being raped multiple times while in heat. It should have been more obvious that it would happen. He ignored my apology, simply asking me if I felt alright, letting me know that he had already forgiven me.

While we ate in silence the gears in my head started to turn. I had basically forced Levi to have sex with me and pull his knot, which is known to be painful for both omega and alpha, and he didn't complain once about it. He seemed to be only concerned for my own well-being. I may have not been ready for sex with him yet, but I've known he's wanted it for some time now, if his daily morning wood was anything to go by. He knew I wasn't ready, but he did because I asked him to. At this point I couldn't really keep that from him when he already had a taste. That would be cruel and awful. And I trusted Levi. I had nothing to fear.

So, as we washed the dishes in the sink I addressed the situation. "I've been thinking, Levi. I want to start being more intimate. I've liked our relationship as it is, but I've felt as if something's missing for a while now. I thought I would be scared to finally have sex with you after everything that happened, but I found myself really enjoying it, despite the situation. I want to try and make that a normal part of my life again, and not something I need to be scared of. But only if you want to, of course!" I panicked at the last part, realizing how forward I was being.

I was surprised to see a small smile tug at the corners of Levi's lips. Being the courteous alpha that Levi insists on being, he still had to make sure, "Are you sure you're comfortable with that?" I simply nodded, just happy to have such an amazing alpha to call my own. Before I could react, Levi had pulled me down into a passionate kiss. Our tongues intertwined, and Levi took to the newfound permission like a moth to flame. He held the kiss, even as he started pushing me back into the bedroom. He pushed, and I walked backwards, removing clothes as we went, leaving a trail down the hallway.

He laid me gently down on my back on the bed and started to kiss every inch of skin he could reach. His hands found their way to the waistband of my boxers and started pulling them down, kissing the newly revealed skin bit by bit…. _Ding Dong._

Levi groaned into the skin of my abdomen, and I asked, "are you expecting company?"

"No. I'm just going to ignore it." He returned to worshipping my body until the doorbell rang five or six more times in quick succession. "Fuck you."

I raised my eyebrows at him in surprise. "What?"

"Not you. Only one person on this entire planet is impatient enough to do such a thing. Hanji." He seemed to come to the conclusion that this person wouldn't be leaving us alone any time soon, so he told me to stay put, retrieving his sweatpants from the hallway and storming out to the entry to answer the door. I could faintly hear him say, "What?" and then a high-pitched squealing sound that I wasn't quite sure was made by a human. After that everything was unintelligible.

After a few minutes, Levi returned to the bedroom and sighed, going to the closet to get dressed. "You might as well get dressed, too, Eren. She's not going anywhere until she meets you."

I groaned and flopped down on my back. "We were just getting to the good stuff."

"I know, and I even told her that, but it just made her more excited. I think she called Erwin, too, so we might as well just prepare for company today." He pulled a black v neck over his head then crawled over me on the bed when I didn't move. "We can pick up where we left off later." He leaned down to give me another passionate kiss filled with promise.

When he pulled away I didn't want him to, but I figured I didn't have a choice. "Fine." I pushed myself up and off the bed, retreating to the closet as well.

"Better hurry, too. Hanji is known for barging in without warning." He said, pulling jeans on over his boxer shorts where I could see that he still had a boner going on. The jeans very nearly hid it completely, though. I still had my own hard-on happening, but at least my cock was small. Levi's was the exact opposite.

Levi left the room before me, but I followed only minutes later. When I rounded the corner, I didn't even have time to react before I was pulled into a crushing hug. I couldn't smell much coming from this person, which told me she was a beta. My face squished between two squishy boobs, I tried my best to escape the death grip held on me and my eardrums nearly blew from the high-pitched squeal directed right at me. I started to panic, not knowing this person, and unable to fight back.

When the crazy woman finally released me from her clutches I took a deep breath and looked to Levi for help, grateful to see him standing close by with an understanding look in his eyes. He had a hold on the woman's (whom I assumed to be Hanji) wrist, and I assumed the only reason I was able to breathe again was Levi's doing. "Stop suffocating my mate, dammit." He said, confirming my observation.

Hanji squealed again, and I had the urge to cover my ears to preserve what was left of my hearing. "Mate? Really? Levi, I can't believe it. I thought you told me you would never take a mate? Oh, this is so exciting! I smelled an omega when I opened the door, but I never thought it would be a mate! You only ever take on an omega to spend your rut with, then they're out the door. But mate?!" Hanji's high-pitched sounds were cut off by Levi slapping a hand over her mouth.

His face took on a whole new look, one I had never seen before. He looked angry and sent her the scariest glare I had ever seen. "Shut your goddamned mouth, Hanji. You're making him nervous, and you're too damn loud." He removed his hand, cursing more than I had ever heard anyone curse. This side of Levi was one I had yet to see. Though Hanji didn't seem put off by it at all, so I guessed it was actually quite normal for the short alpha.

"Why would he be nervous? It's just me. I won't hurt him." Hanji said, quieting down, but still trying to bring me in for a hug. I took a step back, not realizing how nervous I would be around strangers until I was faced with it.

Levi groaned softly, but I could still hear it. "See? Would you just calm down? New people are bound to make him nervous, if not give him a full on panic attack. Sit your ass down and don't touch."

He pushed the beta toward the couches in the living room and approached me slowly, seeing the panic in my eyes. I could feel it in my throat, making it hard to breathe. I didn't want to panic. I wanted to be brave, like I always was before, but I couldn't stop my heart from racing, or the sweat from breaking out on my forehead. I felt like running. I had been fine only a few minutes earlier. I didn't understand, but images flashed behind my eyes: the alphas killing my mom, raping her, raping me, chaining me down. I whined softly and cowered at Levi's outstretched hand, not seeing his hand, but another that had done me harm. He stopped and called to me softly. "Eren…"

I forced myself to push the images to the back of my mind and start to calm down. I squeezed my eyes closed and took a deep breath. I wanted to be good for my new alpha. I knew it was him. I was safe, and he would protect me. I pulled up a new image of Levi taking care of me, washing me, tending to my wounds, and speaking softly to me. When I opened my eyes, I could see Levi again; the kind, loving alpha that helped me and cared for me. I took the last two steps, closing the distance between us and let myself basically collapse in his arms, trying not to cry but failing as a sob ripped from my throat.

He caught me, holding me upright and dragging his fingers through my hair. He whispered quietly into my ear, "it's okay, you're okay. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe now. Come back to me Eren. You're okay."

I didn't know how much time passed, but I was eventually able to make myself calm down. When I came back to my senses, I realized we were sat on the floor. Levi had pulled me into his lap where I curled myself into a ball while I cried my fears away. I took a few deep breaths and used my hand that wasn't squished between our bodies to wipe away the last few tears. I could feel Levi's steady breath and heartbeat in my ear that he had pressed to his chest as he ran his hands up and down my back and my free arm. I sighed once, exhausted from my panic attack. Levi spoke softly, realizing I had calmed down enough to think straight again. "Are you okay? You don't have to do this, you know. You can go back to the bedroom and I can make them leave."

"Them?" I asked quietly.

"Erwin walked in about ten minutes ago." Levi explained. I hadn't even realized that someone else had joined us in the living room but peeking over Levi's shoulder I could see a giant blond alpha sitting on the sofa next to Hanji. Alpha. Nope, wasn't going to happen. Levi and Mikasa, or even Hannes were one thing, but a strange alpha that I had never met before was a whole different scenario. I could feel a new wave of panic rise in my throat and I whimpered into Levi's shoulder.

"Please. Take me away. No alphas. Please." I could barely speak through the rising panic, but Levi understood and quickly stood with me in his arms.

Levi called behind him as he walked toward the bedroom with me. "Erwin, I'm sorry, but I'm going to ask you to take Hanji and leave. We'll do this later. Please lock the door behind you as you go."

Erwin called out an "okay," as confirmation that he understood, and Levi walked with me quickly to the bedroom where he closed the door and laid me down on the bed. I felt much safer enveloped in sheets that smelled of myself and my alpha. I snuggled down in them, and Levi crawled in next to me. I curled myself into a tight ball, and Levi wrapped himself around me as much as he could, making me feel as if he was trying to shield me from the world.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked after a few hours. It had been about two since he had carried me into the bedroom if the clock was really correct.

I sighed and turned to face Levi and stretch my legs out away from my body for the first time in hours. "I'm okay now. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Levi asked me, kissing my forehead.

"For panicking. For making you send your friends away. I wanted to meet them, I really did. I just couldn't. I don't know why?" I buried my face in Levi's chest, hiding, afraid he would be angry with me.

"Eren, it's not a big deal. We can try that again another day. Erwin works closely with omegas and alphas who have PTSD, so if anyone understands, it's him. And Hanji can get over it. She won't be upset by it, I promise. We are all very understanding people." Levi explained, letting me hide.

"You aren't angry?" I asked, pulling away a little to look up at him shyly.

"Oh, Eren. Of course not. I would never be angry at you for something like that. You can't help it. It's not your fault." we sat in silence for a while until I thought about what Levi said about Erwin.

"Do you think I have PTSD?" I asked quietly.

"Probably. I wouldn't be surprised. Certain things will trigger panic attacks and make you nervous. You'll probably flinch at loud noises and be nervous around new people, as we've discovered today. I would say yes, you do. At least mildly."

I nodded and dropped the subject, not wanting to think about what treatment for PTSD would entail. "I'm tired," I said instead, and backing up my statement with a big yawn.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll stay right here until you fall asleep, then I'm going to go call Erwin and tell him and Hanji you're sorry. Sound good?" Levi asked, and I nodded, already half asleep.

"Thank you, Levi." I said, and my world went black as I fell asleep.

Levi POV

I left Eren sleeping in our bed after about 10 minutes when I knew he for sure had fallen asleep. I knew he would be tired after everything that had already happened. Between the abrupt abortion the night before, then having a panic attack and crying his heart out for over a half an hour, he was bound to be exhausted. I also knew that the trauma was likely to cause some kind of nightmare, so vowed to myself that I wouldn't leave Eren alone for too long while I made a quick call to Erwin to apologize on behalf of both myself and my sleeping mate.

I extracted myself carefully from Eren's arms and gave him my pillow in my place, which he clung to and buried his nose in. I let a small smile curl at the corners of my lips at the sight. I padded quietly to the door and left the room, closing the door behind me. I took a deep breath and went out to the kitchen before pulling my phone from my pocket and dialing Erwin's number.

The line rang twice before clicking and Erwin's deep voice came over the line. "Levi. Is everything alright? That poor omega was terrified."

"Eren's fine now. He's sleeping. He wanted me to call you and apologize for him. He really wanted to meet you, but Hanji kind of ruined that. He feels bad for freaking out. I told him you would forgive him." I said.

Erwin chuckled and said, "there's nothing to forgive, Levi. Does he have PTSD? And what did Hanji do before I got there?"

"I think so. He never showed any signs of it until today, but he hadn't really seen anybody he doesn't know until now, so I guess that would make sense. I think he's going to need some help. And Hanji practically smothered him the second he rounded the corner. He didn't even have time to react before he was squished to death. It terrified him. At first, I just thought he was nervous, but it quickly escalated from there into what you walked in on."

"Damn, that Hanji. Omegas are skittish as it is. She should know that by now. I can help him if he'll let me, but that's the hard part, isn't it?"

"Yeah. He's terrified of all alpha's I assume, and I don't really blame him. Just wait until you hear his story and how I met him." I decided not to tell Eren's story without permission from the omega himself. "I think he'll want to try meeting with you again soon, though, but I think we should wait a couple of days until he calms down a bit. The last 24 hours have been more than a little rough."

"I think that would be a good idea. That's one of the things we encourage omegas to do is face their fears in a safe environment where they feel protected. I think if you were there and Hanji and I didn't touch him he would be okay. After he calms down for a while first, though." Erwin said, and I couldn't help but smile a little into the receiver.

"You know, Erwin, you're a good friend. I'm grateful to have you."

"Aww, I knew you cared under that hard exterior, Levi. I think your omega has made you soft." Erwin teased.

"Shut the fuck up. I still hate your guts."

Erwin only laughed. "I'm sure you do." Just then I heard a scream come from the bedroom.

"Shit, Erwin I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone with no explanation and ran to the bedroom where Eren was curled up on himself at the head of the bed with my pillow still clutched between his arms, but his knuckles had turned white from gripping the pillow case too tightly. It seemed like he was on the verge of tearing the fabric. "Eren?" I asked gingerly, wondering what he was seeing right then. Was he seeing me, or the monsters who hurt him?

"Levi." He sat up and reached his arms out to me, so I approached and took him into my lap where he cried once again. This time, I was able to calm him down rather quickly and he was soon sleeping in my lap. The poor kid was probably exhausted. This time I had nowhere to go, so I simply changed our positions so that I was curled around him in a spooning position.

I laid in bed with him for hours, rubbing soothing circles into his abdomen and waking him up from two more nightmares before they could reach their peak. When five o'clock rolled around Eren's eyes fluttered open and he stretched in front of me. I loosened my hold on him and he turned in my arms to face me and kiss me softly on the lips. "Feeling okay?" I asked softly.

He nodded, "much better. Did you sleep at all?"

"No. I'm not tired yet. And if I take naps I don't sleep at all at night." I was interrupted by a gurgling sound coming from Eren.

We both looked down at Eren's tummy, and Eren smiled shyly. "I guess I'm kind of hungry."

"Probably. It's after five. I'm hungry, too, so let's eat. Do you want take-out, or should we make something?"

"Let's make something. I like cooking." Eren said, stretching again.

"I know you do. Now, let's go." We walked out to the kitchen and made dinner together. I had salmon in the refrigerator, and decided to smoke it, and Eren worked on the side dishes. I watched as Eren cut up vegetables to steam and put rice into the cooker. We still had a lot of work to do, and we needed to figure out some of this shit, but I was willing to be patient for him. I had a feeling it would be worth it in the end.


	4. Fixing Me

**Hi Everybody! Here's a new chapter for you. Lots of exciting things happen in this chapter, and it leads up to yet even more excitement in the next chapter. Leave me a review to let me know what you think! Happy Reading! ~HeartQueenVivaldi**

My Alpha

Fixing Me

Levi POV

It was nearly four weeks more before Eren said he felt ready to meet my friends again. I didn't blame him. He had quite the scare the last time, and he had already been through so much overnight that the extra stress did nothing to help him. We had been out once since then, to breakfast, where I introduced him to a couple that I also claimed as friends. Petra and her alpha, Oluo. He had done well with the strawberry blonde omega and bonded alpha. He had been a little nervous, but overall ended up really enjoy their presence. I was confident he would grow to like Hanji and Erwin as well.

Needless to say, Hanji was thrilled to hear she would get another chance, and Erwin was excited to meet him as well, though more contained than the brunette. When they showed up on the front porch, Erwin and I had to remind Hanji not to touch until he felt comfortable enough for it. I could tell it took all of her strength to restrain herself from smothering him again, and Eren shied away from the squealing, but stood his ground.

We all sat on the couches in the living room with Hanji and Erwin on one, and Eren and me on the other. Eren insisted on sitting as far away from the others as he could, so he put me between him and them. Hanji bombarded him with questions right off the bat, and Eren looked to me for help. I sighed and turned to Hanji. "Hey, four-eyes. Chill. One question at a time."

Erwin nudged her with his elbow, "Slow down, Hanji. Can't you see the poor kid is terrified of you."

"But I won't hurt him." She said, pushing her lip out in a pout.

Erwin shook his head. "I know that, Levi knows that, but _he _doesn't. You need to slow down and let him breathe between questions."

Hanji took a deep breath, forcing herself to start at the beginning. "Okay, so Eren. Where are you from?"

"Shiganshina." He answered, peeking out from behind me. Hanji continued with her questionnaire, though one at a time this time around. With every question, Eren became bolder, eventually peeling himself away from me, then leaning back and relaxing into the sofa. Erwin started to ask a few questions, and Eren also asked a few in return, getting to know my friends. It made me happy to see he seemed to get along with them.

Eventually I moved to stand up, "I think I'll go and get some drinks. What would you all like?" Erwin requested iced tea, which I always have plenty of, Hanji wanted water, and Eren looked at me with wide, fearful eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You're leaving?" He said, his voice quivering.

I sat back down next to him. "Just to go get drinks. I'll be right there where you can see me." I pointed to the kitchen. "You'll be okay, I promise." It was rare to see Eren so nervous. Normally he was always so full of fire, not afraid to argue with me over anything, or push my buttons. He had even kicked me out of bed a few times if I did something he didn't like. It was strange to see him cling to me the way he did. "But you can come with me if you really are that nervous."

Eren bit his lip and looked over at Erwin and Hanji who smiled pleasantly at him. He took a deep breath and relaxed back into the cushions. "I'll be okay, I think… I'll take iced tea, too" He said quietly, and I smiled softly at him before walking away.

I could hear the conversation pick up again, though I couldn't hear what was being said. When I came back with our drinks a few minutes later, Eren had started laughing so hard he was crying, wiping away tears as they rolled down his cheeks. Hanji was in the same state, and Erwin chuckled behind his hand. "What happened? What did I miss?"

I sat next to Eren and he could barely speak through his laughter. "Hanji farted…" he laughed some more, "And Erwin said it stinks and waved his hand in front of his nose, then Hanji farted again…" He broke down into fits of laughter once again, and couldn't finish his story, but I caught the gist of it.

"Do you need to take a shit?" I asked, turning to Hanji who had fallen over into Erwin's lap.

Hanji took a couple deep breaths, and calmed herself down, though still giggling slightly. "No, I do not, thank you very much. I already took one this morning."

"Well, it obviously wasn't long enough." I said, and felt Eren lean his head onto my shoulder, still chuckling, but trying to calm himself down.

After that, everything went smoothly. We were all able to go out to lunch, and Eren even let Hanji hug him goodbye at the end, as long as his face wasn't squished between her boobs. I thought he was beginning to see her as a friend. Erwin offered him one of his business cards. He still wouldn't allow Erwin to touch him but was at least comfortable enough to be next to him without me between them. Eren took the card curiously. "I'm a therapist, Eren. I work closely with omegas who have been abused. I would love to have a chat with you. Levi would be allowed to be present, since I know he would never hurt you. I heard parts of your story from Levi, and I want to help you, and because it's you and Levi, I wouldn't ever charge you for it."

Eren tucked the card into his back pocket. "Um… would we have to come to an office?"

"Not for you. We can do it any place you feel most comfortable, and you can come to the office when you're more comfortable."

Eren nodded, "I'll think about it. Thank you, Erwin." With that we all said our goodbyes and Eren and I walked back to my car.

"Do you think I need therapy?" Eren asked me once we had settled into the car and I had pulled out of the parking lot.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, "I don't think it's a bad idea. You seem to have gotten over almost everything, and you've recovered well, except for one thing: strangers scare you, especially unbonded alphas. Erwin could help you overcome that."

"Am I broken?" he asked. And I looked over to see the first tears running down his cheeks.

My heart broke for him. Was that really what he thought of himself? "No, Eren. You aren't broken. Therapy doesn't make you broken. It means you're strong enough to admit that you need help. That you don't want to do this alone. If you told me right now that you wanted therapy, I would be very proud of you. Only the very strongest of people can admit to themselves that they need help."

"Really?" he asked. I nodded, and he took a deep breath. "Then I want to try it. When can we do it?"

I smiled, "I'll call Erwin when we get home." As promised, I did just that. I told Erwin that Eren wanted to try therapy for a while and see if it helped. Erwin sounded very excited over the phone, letting me know to tell Eren how proud he was, and excited to work with him. I relayed the message after setting up an appointment for that coming Friday.

Eren thanked me by kissing me sweetly on the lips. We hadn't been intimate hardly at all since his panic attack, since he had never really been in the mood. Only the occasional morning and goodnight kisses. He had told me he was ready for sex, but the last four weeks made me realize that maybe he wasn't. Not at that time.

Eren's chaste kiss quickly escalated to something more, though, and he tugged on my shirt to pull me along towards the bedroom. I followed but wondered if I should stop him. I didn't want to halt the progress he had already made by listening to the wrong head. Before he opened the bedroom door I pulled out of the kiss. "Eren, are you sure you want to do this?"

Eren sighed and kissed my neck over my scent gland. "I've been sure of this for weeks, but I just didn't know when the right time would be. Now seems like as good a time as any. Are you ready?"

I relaxed at hearing his sincerity. He was serious about this. It wasn't just a rash, in the moment decision. "God, yes. Please."

"Then take me, Alpha. I want you." He pulled me in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck and jumping a little to wrap his legs around my waist.

I opened the bedroom door and walked us over to the bed. I laid him down on it gently and crawled over him. "That was a dirty move, Omega, calling to my alpha like that."

"I know. I don't want you to hold back." He bared his neck to me, inviting me to claim him, and I almost couldn't resist. It took everything in me to pull away from that gorgeous neck, and I looked to his eyes instead. His eyes had lit up with what looked to be a challenge, and I couldn't wait any longer.

We disrobed in a messy fashion, throwing clothes and letting them land where they may until we were laid bare for each other. It was only once we were both naked that I took the time to worship the omega under me, kissing and licking my way down each limb slowly, leaving a few marks here and there, from his collar bones to the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes, I was determined to memorize it all. By the time I returned to his lips, he was panting, and I could smell the slick that had most likely already started to soak through the sheets. I guessed I wouldn't be needing any lube this time around.

Sure enough, when I spread my omega's legs, his cute little hole was already clenching around nothing but air and dripping slick down onto the covers. I heard myself growl lowly more than felt it as I leaned in to lick at the pucker, the sweet flavor of my omega's slick bursting on my tongue. Just like the first time, I couldn't bring myself to pull away, practically drinking the slick that kept coming.

When I finally pulled away, I knew I would lose myself to my alpha if I wasn't careful. This omega was like a drug to me: dangerous but amazing. Before I could do something stupid I asked, "I need to know now, do you want a bond? If not, I need to be careful, or I could do it anyways."

Eren looked up at me through lust-hazy eyes, but I could see him trying to think through the fog. He closed his eyes and opened them again, clearer now. "Do you?" he asked, surprisingly.

"I do, but that's not the point. I need to know if you do." I answered, trying to calm my alpha long enough to hear the answer.

"Not yet," was his answer, and my alpha whined at the rejection, but the rational side of my brain understood and carried on anyways.

"Okay." I moved in to kiss the side of his neck again, a silent promise that I would bond with him one day, just not yet. He looked up at me gratefully, and I moved my hand down to start fingering him, only to find he was already loose enough for three fingers. I looked up at him questioningly.

"I've been wanting this for weeks. I may have been fingering myself in the shower in the mornings." He looked at me sheepishly, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of course, you have. Makes things easier for me, I guess." I retreated my fingers and used his slick to lube my own cock before lining up. I looked into his eyes one last time for permission, and when he nodded his consent I slowly pushed my head in past the first tight ring of muscle. Even with the recent string of shower masturbation, Eren was still so tight that I almost blew my load and I had to stop. Eren tried to wiggle himself onto my cock, and I pushed down on his hips with one hand to stop him. "Eren, stop, or I'm going to cum."

He settled down and giggled. "Wow, big bad alpha doesn't last long?" he teased.

I sent him a glare with no heat behind it. "You're so tight. Just give me a minute."

Eren relaxed, letting me adjust, and when I felt my orgasm back off I started to push in again, this time burying myself to the hilt. Eren wiggled his hips immediately, letting me know that he was ready, and so was I, so I pulled back out and thrust forward, then again, and again, and again, creating a steady pace, and changing the angle every few thrusts, trying to find that sweet spot that would make him see stars.

Finally, Eren's back bowed and he let out a truly sinful moan. Found it. I started pounding into the omega, hard and fast. I leaned in to give him a kiss, but finding he couldn't keep up, I moved to his neck, sucking and licking at the oils over his scent gland, not just smelling his scent, but tasting it. I felt the familiar coil in my abdomen and I heard him say "so close" at the same time. I pumped myself into him faster, assaulting his prostate, and making him scream my name.

He came, painting our stomachs with clear, seedless cum, and I followed only two thrusts later, burying my knot inside of him and biting down on his neck, just missing the scent gland that would mark him permanently. My alpha mourned the loss, but I suppressed those feelings, wanting to enjoy the after glow with my omega. I could still feel myself emptying into him, and I caught my breath, waiting for it to end.

When it was over, and I was sure my knot was securely in place and not going to hurt him, I rolled us over on our sides to face each other and tangle our legs together, making sure we were both comfortable for the next twenty to thirty minutes, since he wasn't in heat, and I wasn't in rut. If either of us had been, it would be closer to an hour.

Interestingly enough, at the thought of a rut, I could feel my alpha get excited, and I knew it wouldn't be long and I would be in rut. It had been years since I had had a rut, but I guessed my base instincts sensed a viable, willing omega and wanted to attract him.

I sighed and kissed Eren once on the lips. "My rut is coming." I said quietly.

"Really?" Eren asked, still breathing hard, catching his breath with his eyes closed.

I nodded. "Give it another week and it'll hit."

"I have no idea when my next heat will be. I don't know what a pulled knot will do to my cycle. Normally I'm pretty consistent, but who knows." He answered, and I watched him breathe for a minute.

I sighed contently, glad it was him. "My rut might trigger your heat, actually, since I was the one who pulled my knot. Your omega will most likely react to the scent of my rut and trigger maximum fertility, in other words, your heat, to be compatible. Then our cycles with line up completely. Well, technically I'll have a cycle, and yours will line up with mine."

"What do you mean you'll have a cycle? You don't have one already?" Eren asked.

"I haven't had a rut in years. If Alpha's don't mate within a certain time period, their cycles shut down completely until a compatible omega shows up and triggers it again. It's kind of a fail-safe, because ruts get worse over time, unlike heats that are pretty much the same your entire life."

"I didn't know that. That's interesting." Eren nuzzled into my neck and yawned hugely.

I chuckled and buried my nose into the top of his head, "Sleep, Eren. I'll wake you later." I hadn't even finished talking before his breathing evened out and he started to snore softly. My omega was so precious. I couldn't wait to bond with him and make him mine forever.

I woke Eren an hour later, knowing that if he slept any longer now, he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. He fought my attempts but flew out of bed when I started tickling his neck lightly. "That was a dirty move," he said, holding one hand over the spot I had tickled.

"Perhaps, but now you're up, so let's do something productive." I said, getting up to retrieve my clothes from the floor around the bed and walking towards the bathroom to clean up and re-dress.

"Like what?" he asked, following my lead.

"We could start by going to get you some contraceptives. I didn't use a condom, and as far as I'm aware, you haven't gotten any contraceptives since moving in here." I turned to see Eren quickly losing color.

"I'm not ready to be a parent." He said, starting to shake.

"That's why we're going to go get birth control. We can buy you the kind of pill you can take after, then get you the real, preventative stuff. Don't worry about it. You are a male omega that is not in heat. The chances of you being pregnant after one knot are almost nothing." He still seemed overly worried about it, so I approached him and took his face in my hands. "Seriously, Eren. You don't need to worry about it. Like I said, the chances are, like, one in a million. Take a breath. Calm down. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" I asked, not understanding what he was apologizing for.

"For being a bad omega," was his response, and I shook my head, making him look at me.

"You are not a bad omega. You're a very good omega. It shouldn't be your job alone to think about things like that. Whatever comes our way, we will get through it, together. Do you hear me?" he sniffled and looked down at the floor between us. I made him look up at me again. "Do you hear me?" I repeated.

He nodded and said, "yes."

"Good. Now, let's go to the pharmacy and see what they recommend, okay?" I let him go when I could visibly see that he had calmed down and went back to cleaning up.

We left the house almost an hour later and arrived at the pharmacy ten minutes after that. We went inside and up to the counter to ask some questions about different kinds of contraceptives and what would be best. The nice lady at the counter answered all of our questions patiently and gave us her honest recommendations. In the end, we left with a package of emergency contraceptives that could be taken within twelve hours after intercourse and a smaller packet of daily birth control with a note to visit a doctor so that Eren could get a bar implant.

I called to make an appointment for the following day, and Eren seemed to calm down a lot once he had taken one of the emergency pills. He also seemed anxious to get his actual birth control under way for the next day. I couldn't really blame him.

When we returned home, he disappeared out in the back yard to tend to his vegetable garden for the evening, and that night he wouldn't let us have sex again, not wanting to risk it, even though I assured him that nothing would happen, since he had taken the daily birth control pill. He simply told me that he would rather wait. I gave in, not wanting to upset him, but my alpha and I both felt a little rejected.

Once the bar was in the next day, all bets were off. Suddenly I couldn't keep him off my dick, not that I wanted him off it thanks to my oncoming rut. We had sex in pretty much every room in the house in every position we could think of. I was pretty sure we hadn't worn clothes for the better part of three days until I realized Erwin would be coming over soon, so I made us both get dressed. When Eren learned why, he started to fidget nervously, playing with the hem of his shirt and running his hand through his hair over and over again.

"Eren, it's going to be okay. It's just Erwin, and he said I could be there. I'll be right next to you the whole time." I reasoned, trying to get him to calm down.

"I know that. I know there's nothing to worry about, but I can't help it. He's an unmated alpha, and my instincts hate that." He sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair yet again.

I took hold of his hands to get him to stop, and I led him over to the couch to sit down. I held him until the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. I let Erwin in, told him Eren was nervous, and to be cautious.

Erwin let me enter the room first, then entered after me, slowly, not wanting to startle the jumpy omega. "Hello, Eren." He said from across the room, announcing his presence.

Eren turned to face Erwin and gave him a shy smile. "Hi."

"Do you mind if I pull up a chair across from you?" he asked, and Eren only nodded and reached for me, obviously wanting me to sit with him again. Once Erwin settled in his chair across from Eren, clipboard on his lap, he started with his instructions. "Okay, so I'm going to have to set up some rules, since Levi will be here. Everything shared in these sessions is completely confidential. It is never to leave this room unless Eren specifically talks of it himself." He looked to me, and I nodded my agreement. Eren seemed to agree with that as well. "Second, if there is anything that Eren does not wish to share with you, I will ask you to leave the room, Levi. Also, please refrain from speaking for Eren. I want him to answer as many questions as possible on his own."

He shifted his gaze to Eren. "I also ask for complete honesty. These first three or four sessions will be the hardest, no question. They will mostly be me learning more about you and what you've been through so that I know how to help you and what advice to give, so don't feel discouraged if you feel it isn't helping at first. Don't be afraid to let out any emotions you feel, no matter what they are. Agreed?" He looked to both of us, and we both nodded our agreement.

"Good. Now, let's get started. First, I want to get to know you, Eren. How old are you?"

"18."

"And what are some things you enjoy doing?" Erwin jotted down a few notes when Eren would answer questions.

"Well, I've enjoyed gardening since Levi took me in. I didn't know I would like it, but I find it relaxing. I like reading, and I used to ride my bike with my friend Armin a lot before I was kidnapped." He paused and gave me a smirk, and I knew what he would say next before he even said it. "I also like having sex with Levi." I rolled my eyes and shook my head but stayed quiet as the rules required.

"So, you two have had sex? How long has that been going on?" He asked, and I wondered why that was relevant, but kept my mouth shut.

"Three days now." Eren answered, not shy about that at all.

"Okay, very good. I actually like hearing that you're willing to be sexually active. It tells me a lot about you." He wrote a few things down then looked up with a serious expression. "Now, this is where it gets tough. I would like you to tell me about what happened in as much detail as you think you can handle. If there are parts you do not want Levi to hear, we can ask him to leave." Eren shook his head in denial. "Okay, then. Let me know if you change your mind. So, like I said, I want as many details as you can give me. Don't worry about any of them, because I promise I've heard it all. There's nothing you could tell me that would disgust or surprise me at all. I also want to hear about what still scares you about your situation. What fears still linger even now? Can you do that?"

Eren nodded, and Erwin gestured for him to begin. Eren took a deep breath and launched into his story once again, but this time with more details than I knew before, and some I probably could have done without, especially when he went into detail about the alphas that raped and killed his mother in front of him. I could tell he still had a hard time telling the story, and with good reason. It all sounded truly horrible, and it made me sad to think of what he had been through in the last six months. He concluded with how I found him and took him in, recounting our conversations and actions almost word for word like it had only happened yesterday. He even told Erwin about the abortion.

"As for the things I'm still scared of, well, I'm not afraid of sexual contact, but I am afraid of any unbonded alphas. All four alphas that took me were unbonded. It seems weird to me that I am not afraid of sex. I feel like I should be, but I'm not." He finished and looked back up at Erwin, who looked at him with soft, understanding eyes.

"It's quite normal actually, I assure you. Especially because he was the one to rescue you in the end. He's a sort of savior to you, and that compels you to trust him implicitly. You said Levi helped you with an abortion. Do you think you would have let him have sex with you before then?"

"I don't know, really. That situation really just gave me a reason to trust him fully, as fucked up as that is, it's true. I think I would have trusted him enough for that before then, too, but we just didn't get around to it." Eren looked down at our joined hands and gave me a weak smile.

I squeezed his hand in return and turned my attention back to Erwin. "What else are you scared of?"

Eren looked at me and seemed to contemplate his response for a moment, and I could see the reservation in his eyes. He seemed to come to a decision and sighed, looking back to Erwin. "I'm scared of being a parent. I'm scared of kids."

"Do you know why?" Erwin asked. "If not that's okay, I just want to see what you can deduce on your own."

"I don't know. I was scared when I found out I was pregnant the first time, and I thought that was because it was the pup of one of those monsters, but now I'm not so sure. The first time Levi and I had sex it was without any kind of protection. I hadn't even thought about that, but Levi pointed it out. There was a chance of me getting pregnant from it, a small chance, but still a chance, and that terrified me. I don't even know why. Carrying Levi's child shouldn't scare me like that. He's my alpha, and logically I know I want to carry his pups someday, but my instincts tell me to run from it. To reject it… I feel torn and broken."

"Okay. That's something we can work on. We are about out of time, and I have another appointment to get to, so I'll just sum up some things that I've gathered from talking with you today. You don't seem to be scared of Levi, or anyone you knew before the incident, so you are still capable of trust, it's just going to be a lot harder for new people to earn said trust.

"Also, it sounds to me like you are mostly scared of unmated alphas. There's nothing wrong with that, but there are unmated alphas everywhere, and not all of them are evil. We need to reintroduce you to them, and help you be more comfortable around them, even if you never trust them. I think something that could help with that is for you yourself to be mated. Now, I'm not saying that needs to happen right away, but I do suggest it eventually. It might help you to relax knowing that no one can hurt you without your alpha knowing everything." He looked over at me and I decided to consider it and talk to Eren about it once Erwin left.

"All right. I think this will do you good. It's good that you are willing to open up to me, even though you don't know me. Why don't we set up an appointment for next week? We can continue to hold these sessions here, if you like this."

Eren nodded. "yes, I'd like that."

He looked at me, waiting for me to schedule for him. "Any time works for next week. We just can't do Saturdays or Friday nights."

"I have a good slot every Wednesday that could become your permanent spot. How does that sound?" He looked between Eren and me.

I looked to Eren, "you can make that call if you want."

He seemed to shrink in on himself at the thought of making a decision on his own. So far, I had made almost all decisions for him as far as making appointments, and I would have liked to know why he didn't want to. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Eren. You get to make decisions too."

He bit his lip and looked back at Erwin. "Wednesdays sound good."

Erwin nodded, wrote that down on his clipboard, and stood up slowly. "Well, that sounds great to me. I'll see you next week for sure. Until then, try to branch out a little if you can. Levi has a few unmated alpha friends that I'm sure he could introduce you to if you're having a good day and feel up to it. Get out a few times. Go for a walk. Be around people. Keep Levi around for now, since he makes you comfortable. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Erwin." I stood and Eren remained seated. I looked down at him with a curious gaze. "I think I'd like to just stay right here and rest. Is that okay?" He answered in response to my look.

"Of course. I'll just walk Erwin to the door and I'll be right back." I stroked his cheek once and walked away with Erwin.

When we reached the front door and Erwin had stepped out onto the porch, he turned to address me one more time. "Levi, if he goes out I need you to stay with him. Panic attacks are only going to make things worse, and he seems to not have them if you're around. And I was serious about mating. Having your mark would calm him down a lot. I know you've only known each other for a few months, but you seem to be awful attached to him in a way I've never seen from you before. It would be good for not just him, but you." I didn't say anything, and he sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Levi, I'm going to say this as your friend, rather than a therapist: he's good for you. You're happier than I've ever seen you. He gives you something to look forward to every day. I want to see this work out, for both of you."

"I wanted to bond him the other day when we first had sex, but he turned me away. I don't want to push him into something he's not ready for," I said, leaning against the door frame and pushing his hand off my shoulder.

"I think he's more ready than either of you realize. I don't know why he's nervous about that, but I think you should talk to him about it again. See what he says, and not in the heat of the moment. I really have to get going, but just try. You won't regret it. I can tell." He turned on his heel and walked away.

I sighed and went back inside, closing the door behind me. I returned to find Eren cuddled in a blanket on the couch watching some Tom and Jerry episodes he had found on Netflix. I could only barely see the top of his head poking out from the blanket. When I walked around the couch what I saw made my heart break. I could barely see his eyes glued on the screen, but he clearly wasn't watching what was happening to the clever mouse and stupid cat. There were tears streaming from his eyes and dripping onto the blanket silently.

I sat down and pulled him into my arms where he clung to me and let out a heart-wrenching sob. I simply rubbed his back and tried my best to comfort him. I rocked him back and forth in my arms until the sobbing ceased and he sniffled a few times. He spoke quietly, "I know you told me I'm not, but I feel like I'm broken. I'm tearing at the seams and I don't know how to fix it. I try to be strong. I try to be funny, sarcastic, and hot-headed like I always used to be, but every day it only gets harder. I'm scared, confused, and just… so lonely. I have you, and I know that, so why do I still feel so alone?" I didn't answer his question, not knowing what to say to that, so I just listened and waited. Perhaps he didn't want an answer at all. He continued after a while. "I feel like something's missing. Something important."

At this point I knew exactly what this omega needed. Most unmated omegas live with family, or if not, other unmated omegas in a place where they can receive the attention they need. Omegas have a very special bond with other omegas or family members. They tend to cuddle up to each other, seeking comfort and attention that only comes from that source. Eren hadn't had that since his mother died months ago. Unmated omegas living alone or in a place without other omegas, tend to feel lonely and can become really depressed, also known as dropping. When an omega drops, the only thing that can bring them out of that depressed, nearly dead state, is a bond with an alpha, or continued contact with another omega.

This information came at me like a punch in the gut. Eren was dropping, and if he had started to feel it, then it would happen quickly and all at once in the very near future. The last thing I wanted was to watch my beautiful omega drop, so I pulled his face up to look me in the eye. "Eren, have you heard of the omega drop?"

He nodded, looking confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think you're dropping, and that's why you feel so lonely, even though the logical side of your brain knows that you really aren't. Eren, if you've started to feel the symptoms, the actual drop itself could happen at any moment. I don't want to see you like that." I explained, pushing his bangs out of his face, and wiping the remaining tears from his cheeks. "How long have you felt like that?"

Understanding shone in Eren's eyes, then a new kind of fear, "I've felt this way for the last few days. I don't want to drop, Levi. What do I do?"

I pushed my face in between his jaw and shoulder to press a kiss over Eren's scent gland. "You know your options. I know you do."

I could feel Eren swallow under my lips. "I think you'll know what I'll choose."

"Do I?" I whispered into his neck.

"I want a bond." He said quietly, tilting his head to the side, giving me full access to the gland on his neck.

"I do, too. Honestly, I want it to happen sooner, rather than later. My rut is going to hit any day now, and I don't know that I'll be able to stop myself during that time, and I want to remember bonding you. If I'm in rut, there's a good chance I won't remember doing it, much less make that choice consciously." I had decided that the day I had first had sex with Eren. Either we bonded before my rut, or I would spend my rut alone, and by extension, Eren would spend his heat just as alone. My alpha didn't like that idea much at all.

Eren turned and kissed me firmly on the lips. He pulled away just enough to talk. "What Erwin said, is it true? About us bonding. Would it really help?"

I nodded, leaning my forehead against his. "A bond solves a lot of problems. It'll calm you down, so you won't be so scared. You'll feel safer. It'll keep you from dropping. Our cycles will line up perfectly. We will be closer than ever before. My own instincts will also calm down. I'm not going to lie, they've been kind of haywire ever since I met you. A bond is an incredible thing with a lot of benefits, but I want you to make the conscious decision to let me bond with you. I don't want it to happen while in a rut and heat haze."

Eren looked up into my eyes with a fire in his eyes that I had grown accustomed to. The Eren I knew and loved was pushing himself through, and it was a lovely sight to see. "Then consider this my conscious decision. I want you, Levi, in every way. I want your knot, your loyalty, your pups someday, and right now, I want your mark."

I smirked and pulled Eren into a searing, passionate kiss before standing to carry him off to the bedroom. How could I possibly refuse such a tempting request?


	5. Loving Me

**Hi Everyone! So, this is the last real chapter of this story, and if you've been with me since the beginning, thank you so much for reading and sticking with me. I hope you've all enjoyed. This was my first omegaverse, so I hope it was okay. I still have to write a quick epilogue, but then it'll officially be over. Then I'll be off to write the sequel to Never Regret. So if you want to read that, keep an eye out for it, and follow me so you can get updates for new stories I will be posting. I have some other two-shot ideas, so watch for those too. Loves! And happy reading! ~HeartQueenVivaldi**

My Alpha

Loving Me

Therapy wasn't exactly what I thought it would be. It was hard, and I didn't feel any better when it was over. I had heard a few things that gave me some comfort, like bonding with Levi would probably help a lot. I had been nervous that a bond would only make my situation worse, but Erwin and Levi both seemed to think it would calm me down a lot. Thinking about it logically, I could see how that would work. A bond would mean safety. It always does. I wouldn't have to worry about unmated alphas anymore, because my scent would no longer be attractive to anyone but my own alpha, and vice versa.

Even with all of the new information thrown at me and the difficulties I had, I still wanted to try it for a little while. I had heard many stories of people being helped a lot by therapy, so I didn't want to give up just yet.

When Erwin and Levi left the room, I pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch to wrap myself up in it while I looked up something to watch. I decided to watch some Tom and Jerry, and I started out giggling to it, but after only a few minutes I started to cry. I didn't know why, but I just felt like crying. I wrapped the blanket tighter around myself, wanting comfort and not knowing why.

Before I knew it, I had been pulled into Levi's lap and started sobbing. I had no idea why I was crying or why I couldn't stop it. When I finally started to calm down I tried to explain what I felt. I felt broken, torn, and out of place. I felt lonely, even though I knew I wasn't alone, and truthfully, I had felt this way for a few days now. I had tried so hard to push it away to the back of my mind and force myself to be happy like I always was before, but I just couldn't anymore. It was like something had just snapped.

Levi stayed quiet, listening to what I had to say until I had finished. He seemed to think over something for a moment, then asked, "Have you heard of the omega drop?"

Of course, I had heard of it. I had been warned about it in classes at school, and it usually came from touch starvation, which I was the farthest thing from. I had done nothing but touch Levi for days now. I shouldn't feel lonely. "What does that have to do with anything?" I couldn't possibly be dropping… it wasn't possible… right?

Levi started to explain to me that he really did think I was on the verge of dropping, and I realized why. It wasn't that I was touch-starved at all. It was because I hadn't had consistent contact with another omega, or had a mate, in months. That was always considered a rare situation, but possible. I became scared. If I dropped there was a possibility that I wouldn't come back from it. Many omegas didn't. "How long have you felt like that?" Levi nuzzled into my neck.

I had no choice but to tell the truth, realizing the drop was only moments away. I didn't have time to mull this over any more. I had to make a choice. I had three currently facing me: drop and face the prospect of death and have a bond possibly forced on me by the last person I wanted to have to make that decision, go find Armin and make him drop everything to spend days with me to pull me out of pre-drop, or bond with Levi. My options forced me to come to an understanding with my previously turbulent emotions, but I still felt like I wanted to confirm. I didn't know why. "What Erwin said, is it true? About us bonding. Would it really help?"

"A bond solves a lot of problems. It'll calm you down, so you won't be so scared. You'll feel safer. It'll keep you from dropping. Our cycles will line up perfectly. We will be closer than ever before. My own instincts will also calm down. I'm not going to lie, they've been kind of haywire ever since I met you. A bond is an incredible thing with a lot of benefits, but I want you to make the conscious decision to let me bond with you. I don't want it to happen while in a rut and heat haze."

That was true. I wanted to spend my upcoming heat with Levi, and help him in return, but that would mean the bond had to happen before then. We both would want to remember what it felt like to create that connection. It's meant to be a special moment, and if it happened in the middle of a heat and rut shared together, we wouldn't possibly remember it. My options immediately zeroed in on the only one left. I wanted this alpha any way I could get him. I knew he would treat me well. He's already proved it, and he would make me happy, no matter the cost. So, I made my choice. "Then consider this my conscious decision. I want you, Levi, in every way. I want your knot, your loyalty, your pups someday, and right now, I want your mark."

I felt all anxiety start to melt away as Levi carried me to our shared bedroom. Levi crawled over me once he had laid me down gently on the bed and kissed my scent gland softly. I could already feel the effects of the drop start to lift, taking the pressure from my chest and making me feel like I could float. Levi prepared me slowly and entered me gently. I didn't even know I was crying until Levi wiped the tears away. He asked me what was wrong. I could only shake my head, unable to speak through the knot forming in my throat. I pulled him closer to me, urging him to move.

He kissed my tears away and thrusted gently. Emotions raged inside me, quickly moving from one to the next, but the one that overpowered all the others was a deep and understanding love. It was almost as if I could feel Levi's emotions mixing with mine. Like our dynamics already knew what was going to happen and responded to it.

I felt Levi's knot catch and the feeling sent me over the edge, then I felt it: sharpened alpha teeth grazing over my scent gland and sinking themselves into the skin, and a tongue lapping at the oils there. Emotions flooded through me, stronger than before. Pure love and joy coursed through the connection, making me sob. When Levi's teeth left my neck, I turned my head to return the mark, completing the bond and tying him to me, just as I was now tied to him.

I could feel Levi's soft sobs against me, and he buried his face in my neck, licking at the new mark there. For a moment I wasn't sure what emotions were mine, and which were his, but I didn't care. I never wanted that moment to end. Eventually, he moved us to lay on our sides. He didn't say anything, and neither did I. He simply leaned in to give me a lingering kiss.

When we pulled away I reached up to wipe tears from his face, and spoke quietly, not wanting to break the atmosphere, "Are you okay?"

Levi nodded and kissed my palm. "That was amazing," he whispered. "I've never imagined bonding could feel like this. I feel so whole. So complete." We laid together in silence for a while longer, soaking up the new feeling of being bonded to each other. When Levi's knot deflated, the atmosphere seemed to change subtly as he pulled out of me. He kissed me again. "How about you? How do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm walking on air. I didn't realize how tense and anxious I was until now. I feel safe. I feel like I'm home. So many of the things I've been worried about seem to have melted away into the background…" I stopped, mulling over the next words I wanted to say. Levi remained silent, letting me think. Finally, I came to a decision. Levi probably already knew through the bond, just like I knew the answer, and he couldn't send me away, not anymore, so I said, "I love you."

Levi sighed and kissed my cheek softly. "I love you, too. My precious omega," he said into my ear like a prayer. His emotions were so strong, but maybe that was just because I had started to feel his in addition to mine. I had never really doubted Levi's intentions, not since day one, but the new bond between us left no room for doubt. Levi's heart was so pure, with only the best intentions.

The two of us laid in bed for hours after that. We made love twice more and basked in the feeling of our newfound bond. After dinner we started to return to our normal routines, though with slight changes. As I worked in the garden in the evening warmth of fall, Levi brought his laptop outside to sit on the back patio instead of sitting in his usual spot just inside the door on the couch where he could see me. He would stop typing and glance up at me occasionally, too. I assumed the bond was making him feel a little over-protective. I had no complaints there, however.

We slept cuddled up to each other that night, as usual, but Levi had no qualms with pulling me even closer than usual and let a protective scent envelope me along with a nearly overpowering feeling of peace and love. My life was only going up from here.

…

Our peace was only too good to be true. It lasted for a few weeks before it was broken. Our shared heat and rut came and went, and it was amazing. Even in the haze of a rut, Levi took great care of me, always providing me with whatever I needed. Once it was over, we would go for walks frequently, and Levi introduced me to some of his unmated alpha friends: Eld and Gunther. I found I no longer feared unmated alphas, or anyone at all really. Especially if Levi was around. He set my mind at ease, pushing protective feelings through our bond. He could leave me alone with someone he trusted, and though I would be slightly nervous, I never panicked like I did only days earlier.

Erwin was pleased to see the marks on our necks at the next therapy session. I told him about my near drop, and he looked concerned, but I had also told him how much it helped to bond with Levi, and Erwin smiled, pleased. I even felt comfortable enough to give him a hug before he left. Therapy sessions started to become easier, too. I found myself willing to open up even more, and Erwin became a lifeline to me. And after only four sessions, I told him I would be comfortable enough to visit him at his office so that he wouldn't have to make a home visit. He seemed to think that was good progress and praised me for it.

As September rolled around I started to venture out on my own a little, going grocery shopping in Levi's car (I had also gotten my driver's license), going to therapy on my own, or walking through the park around the pond. Life seemed to only be getting better.

At least it did for a while, until one day when I went to the mall with Levi to shop for Hanji's birthday the next day. The large crowds made me nervous, so I tried to stick close, but became brave enough to walk a little ahead of him occasionally to look in the windows of the different shops. Levi followed behind me dutifully, watching over me, but relaxed to make me feel more comfortable. At one point I saw something that caught my eye, so ran ahead. Before I could make it there I ran into a solid wall of an alpha. I started to apologize but froze. The first thing I noticed was this alpha's scent. It was far too familiar for my liking, and when I looked up my blood ran cold. It was one of the alphas who killed my mom, kidnapped me, raped me, and nearly killed me.

My scent immediately reacted to become distressed. I turned to run and ran into another large chest. This scent was also familiar, too familiar. Sure enough, it was another of those alphas. I shrunk in on myself, waiting for something to happen and knowing I couldn't get away from them. I whimpered and sent a distressed call to my alpha through the bond. Within seconds Levi stepped between the larger alphas and pushed each of them away from me. He scent-marked me quickly, rubbing our necks together then sending a heated glare to each of the other alphas. "Stay away from my mate," he growled and bared sharpened teeth at them.

Both of them took a step closer, and a low growl rumbled in Levi's chest in warning. He moved me behind him, and I clung to the back of his shirt, burying my nose between his shoulder blades and trying to calm myself down in his scent. The alphas advanced, and Levi's growl ripped from his throat, loud and threatening to the potential threat to me, his omega.

One of the alphas spoke, "we will challenge you for him."

"No," Levi growled out. "No challenges."

"Why not?" the other alpha asked.

"Three good reasons: one, that's disgusting. We aren't animals. I refuse to drop to that level. We are human and so is he. Two, he's scared of you, so like hell I'm going to scare him even more by fighting with you with the possibility of losing, even though I'm more than positive you would both lose. And third, and possibly the most important, I'm his mate. We are bonded. His scent and body will no longer react to anyone else besides me." Levi paused, and both of the other alphas' scents had turned sour with fury. "I recognize your scents," Levi said. "Your scents were on him the day I found him. You are the alphas who took him, tortured him, raped him. If you decide you want to fight me, you'll have to do it here, and know that I'll take great pleasure in ripping your heads from your shoulders. You're quite lucky I haven't done so yet."

I whimpered into Levi's shoulders, letting him know I didn't want that. I didn't want him to get in trouble. I needed him. He responded by reassuring me through our bond that he wouldn't do that. "He's ours, so give him back." One of the others said.

"Like hell." Levi answered immediately, through another growl. I caught a whiff of another familiar scent and cowered closer to Levi.

A third alpha approached then, coming from our left. Levi glanced his way briefly and his growl only became louder. I knew the fourth would be around, too. I looked down, trying to think of what to do. I spotted the outline of Levi's phone in his back pocket and pulled it out. I had learned in recent weeks that Hanji was a police officer. I also knew she was currently on duty.

I pulled up the number and pressed dial. I pushed the device to my ear behind Levi's back where the alphas couldn't see. Hanji answered on the second ring. "Levi!"

"Hanji," I whispered, and the crazy woman on the other end quieted down immediately.

"Eren? Where's Levi? What's wrong?" Her tone changed to concern in an instant.

"Help us. We are at the mall by American Eagle. Alphas are here. The ones who took me. Please help. I don't want Levi to fight them." I said quietly, but loud enough for only Hanji and Levi to hear. Levi squeezed my hand in reassurance and pride coursed through the bond.

"We are on our way." I could hear the sirens turn on in the background, and Hanji told me not to hang up while telling Moblit to drive faster.

They weren't going to make it in time. One of the alphas was close enough that Levi had to push him away. Then the fourth alpha appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. I could hear Hanji calling for backup on the other end of the line as two of the alphas got a little too close and Levi pushed me backwards, trying to get away from them. One of them lunged, aiming a punch at Levi's face. He grabbed the alphas fist and used his momentum to send him flying into the gathering crowd.

I started to cry as two more came at us. I fell to my knees, clutching the phone to my ear. Levi once again was able to send the two of them flying, not hurting them and trying to hold them off until Hanji could arrive and take care of this the right way. I gasped into the phone, "Hurry."

"We are almost there, honey. Hang on. Where's Levi? Is he fighting?" Hanji asked.

"He's trying to stop them. They're trying to take me again. I don't wanna go." I sobbed, letting the first panic attack in months start to course through me.

"They won't take you again. I promise, sweetness. Just hang on and don't hang up. Can you breathe for me? I need you to breathe, Eren. We are pulling into the parking lot now. We are here. Just hang on for a few more seconds." The sirens turned off in the background, and I heard Hanji's breathing get heavier as if she were running.

I could hear Moblit shout, "over there." Then Hanji, accompanied by three other officers, rushed in just in time, pulling their guns. The timing was perfect. I had just felt Levi resign through our bond, and he crouched into a fighting stance. I dropped the phone, and once Hanji and the others had the situation under control, Levi turned to find me curled up on the ground.

He approached me cautiously, but I didn't need caution. I needed my alpha. I reached up to him, and he dropped to his knees to pull me into his arms. His protective, sweet scent enveloped me, and I clung to him.

We were soon interrupted by Hanji once I had calmed down enough to think straight. She knelt next to us and ran a hand through my hair. "You did the right thing honey. You did so good calling us like that. Right?" She looked to Levi.

He nodded, "absolutely. That was perfect, Eren. I'm so proud of you."

"Unfortunately, we will need statements from both of you, but take your time. Whenever you're ready." I nodded, and buried my face in Levi's scent gland, coating myself in the protective scent to calm myself down.

We cut our shopping trip short, and Levi took me home once Hanji and the other officers had what they needed from us. Erwin came over to help me return to a normal state of mind or try to at least. It did help in the end, once I was able to listen and register what the two alphas were saying to me. I felt like I was starting back at square one, though Erwin assured me that wasn't true.

It was another few months before I started to venture out on my own again, without Levi right beside me, even though I knew that the alphas that hurt me were locked away. I simply didn't feel safe. And even once I did start to go out alone again, it was only for a very short time, and not far from home.

Christmas came and went, which had been really rough. It would be the first of many without my mother, and it made me sad. It helped a little that Levi's birthday was the same day, so I focused more on that than it being Christmas.

January brought snow, and the inability to do any more gardening. I had to take up a new hobby to fill my time, so I took to reading, starting with all of the books Levi had ever written. Some of them I had read before, and others not. It was good to be involved in Levi's passion.

February came with a ring and a proposal from Levi. I cried as the simple, silver band was placed on my finger. I wished my mom could have seen it. Levi looked so handsome kneeling before me in the snow with a pink nose and a gray scarf wrapped around his neck.

March was my birthday, and Levi kept me busy, running me around and doing fun things that would help with wedding planning. He was able to keep my mind away from the darkness for the majority of the day, but still held me as I cried myself to sleep that night over thoughts of my mother.

In April I was able to start a few new plants in my garden, and I loved the feeling of the dirt under my fingertips again.

May brought sweet justice. The four alphas that haunted my nightmares were charged with murder on multiple accounts, rape, kidnapping, and many others, and sentenced to a lifetime in prison. They would never hurt me or anyone else ever again. I felt a weight lift from my shoulders at the news.

June is one year. One year since I was found in the woods by the man I now call the love of my life. One year since I escaped my own personal hell. One year since my abortion. Hanji seemed to think it needed a celebration. We all went out to dinner: me, Levi, Hanji, Erwin, Armin, and Mikasa. Hanji paid for it all.

July and August passed quickly with wedding planning. Plans were finalized, and invitations sent out. The excitement that accompanies a wedding became tangible to the point where I could taste it. I could sense Levi's growing excitement as well through our bond.

September once again, and I found myself looking into a large mirror, barely able to recognize myself. Armin sent me a watery smile through the reflection, and I had to choke back my own tears. I didn't want to ruin Armin's hard work. He had done so much for me, shopping for the perfect dress (yes, he insisted I wear a dress to my wedding), helping with makeup, and just being there for me in general. I wouldn't be standing there without him. I gave him a big hug and Mikasa came to get me, telling me Levi was ready.

I took a deep breath and walked to the big double doors, leading outside. Just on the other side, my alpha was waiting for me. Just on the other side, my life waited for me. Mikasa and Armin left me to go walk up the aisle from a side door. A few moments later, the doors opened, and I took a few shaky steps forward. I looked up from the floor and my eyes locked with gunmetal blue. At the sight of my alpha, my shaking knees started to hold me up again, and my stride became sharp and confident. With him by my side, I could do anything.

Vows and rings were exchanged, as well as a kiss, and we were pronounced married partners. It was the most beautiful moment of my life. I only wished my mom could be there to see it. We danced through the night, exchanging sweet, loving words whenever possible, before Levi whisked me away and off to our honeymoon.

I found myself on a private beach in Spain for over a month only to find it wasn't nearly long enough. I never wanted it to end. Levi didn't work, and I didn't leave his side for over a month. We vowed to focus on only each other until we had returned home.

My new life was about to begin, and I embraced everything that came with it. We fought, and we made love. I started a little business the next spring, expanding my garden and selling some of my vegetables to the people in the neighborhood. It wasn't much but I enjoyed it. Levi published a new book, and it really took off this time. He had to leave me a few times for book signings, and I didn't like it, but it was what he wanted, so I let him go.

Another year passed, and before I knew it I had a new little something to think about. One day as I finished up with weeding the garden I approached to sit on Levi's lap on the patio. He closed his laptop and put it away, welcoming me into his arms. I spoke first, "so, it's coming up on three years."

"Three years? Since what?" Levi seemed confused, and I was able to confirm that through the bond.

"Three years since I had my bar put in. We have a decision to make." I explained and understanding coursed through the bond.

"I'll support whatever you want to do. If you want a new bar put in, we should get an appointment set up this week just to be safe." Levi nuzzled my scent gland, and I had to push him away a little in order to think straight.

"Well, if you want me to get a new one then I will, but…" I could feel hope flare up through the bond, and I chuckled, "I guess not. I was actually thinking I'd like to just have it removed."

"Seriously?" Levi asked me, seeming to not believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, seriously. If you want to give it to me, then I would like to carry your pups." I said and kissed my alpha's forehead. "Unless you don't want to."

"Good hell, Eren. I've been waiting for you to say you wanted my pups for quite some time now. Of course, I'll give you pups." Levi seemed to want to try right away, even though that would be rather pointless, since he carried me off to the bedroom.

Life was perfect now. I no longer went to therapy, since I no longer needed it. I could go out on my own without panicking. I fought my own battles and gained all of my former fire and confidence back. And now, my Alpha was going to give me pups. What could possibly be better than that?


	6. Epilogue

My Alpha

Epilogue

Third Person POV

"Levi, will you please come help me with this?!" Eren screamed down the hallway, his newborn baby girl squirming and crying in his arms as he tried to lay her down to change her diaper, and his two-year-old son throwing things across the room. "Farlan, stop that now! I mean it." The boy looked right at his mama and threw another block at the wall, "Oh, that's it. Levi!" He turned to the door to scream right as Levi walked through the door.

"Right here, Love." He swiped his wrist across Eren's scent gland to help calm him down, then turned to stand in front of their son, hands on his hips and looking very alpha-ish. The little boy cowered at this sight of his father looking angry in front of him. "Farlan, what did we talk about?"

"Be nice to mama?" Farlan asked with a little lisp, and Levi nodded.

"Right," Levi knelt down in front of his son, "You do what Mama says like a good boy, right? So, stop throwing your toys. Okay?"

Eren sighed in relief as Levi took Farlan out to the kitchen where he had made the boy a quesadilla for lunch. That kid would eat that for every meal if they let him. Eren took the few minutes of quiet to finish changing Isabel and sit in the rocking chair to feed her, holding her up to the little breasts that formed when he gave birth to her.

The newborn fell asleep quickly with a clean diaper and a full stomach, so he walked out to the living room to join his son and husband. He laid Isabel on the living room floor and went to the kitchen where Levi handed him a quesadilla over the bar. He gratefully took a bite while watching his son snarf his down. He shook his head, "Slow down a bit, Farlan. You'll choke if you eat too fast."

He looked up at his mom, then a quick glance at his dad who had is eyebrow raised, and he did as he was told, taking another bite, but slower this time. Eren nodded in satisfaction and ate with his family in silence until Farlan showed them his empty plate.

"Do you want more?" Levi asked, taking the plate.

"Nope. 'm full."

"Okay. Go wash your hands, then you can play." Levi said as the little brunet jumped down from his stool and ran off to the bathroom.

"Who knew having kids would be like this?" Eren said offhandedly, finishing off his last slice of quesadilla.

"Like what?" Levi asked, taking Eren's plate to wash it.

"So hard. But also, fun. I love them so much." Eren smiled, resting his chin in his hand with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Having an amazing alpha definitely helps." He looked up and smiled at Levi, who had his own little smile on his face.

"My family is my world. You know that." Levi whispered and leaned over the counter to peck Eren on the lips.

"That wasn't good enough." Eren spoke, referring to the kiss.

"Fine then." Levi pushed himself away from the counter and walked around to spin Eren around on his stool and pull him in for a passionate kiss. Eren pulled him in between his legs and returned the kiss with just as much fire.

The kiss was cut short by the sound of pattering feet running from the hallway and into the living room. "Oh, no." Eren said then turned to speak towards the living room. "Farlan, don't you dare touch her." He was a bit too late as the newborn started to cry. Eren groaned, "I just got her to sleep." He jumped down from his stool and went to rescue his daughter from his son. Levi just chuckled, following close behind to play damage control.

…

That night, Levi was in charge of making sure Farlan bathed, brushed his teeth, and went to bed and stayed there. It was always a chore. Farlan hated bedtime. He made Levi read him three bedtime stories, then told Levi he wanted to wear different pajamas. Levi had enough and sat Farlan on his butt on the bed. "No, Farlan. You stay. Go to sleep."

"But…"

"No buts. You go to sleep or you're going to get a spanking. You got it?" Levi looked sternly down at his son. Farlan's eyes widened and he snuggled down into his covers. Spankings from daddy were the worst. "Good boy. I love you." Levi kissed Farlan on the forehead, the little boy's eyes already drooping from exhaustion.

"Love you, daddy." Levi heard as he turned off the lights in Farlan's room and cracked the door. He smiled as he walked down the hall to his and Eren's bedroom.

Eren was sitting up, nursing Isabel. The newborn had only been a part of their household for a little less than a week, and she was already a better baby than Farlan ever was, sleeping through the night, and pretty quiet even when she was awake. Farlan had been colicky and never slept more than a few hours at a time. After only a few weeks, Eren was completely exhausted, and claimed he would never have a baby ever again.

Levi did everything he could to ease the pain, but he couldn't feed him. When Farlan was hungry, he had no choice but to wake Eren up. And truthfully, he was also exhausted. Whenever Eren was awake with the baby, Levi couldn't sleep until his omega was next to him again, safe and sound.

So, yeah. Isabel was a whole lot easier. Levi climbed into bed next to Eren and looked down at the face of their daughter. She was the complete opposite of Farlan. The boy had brown hair, and Levi's blue eyes, but Isabel had Levi's dark hair, and Eren's green eyes. They were both beautiful. Levi leaned down to kiss the girl's raven hair before Eren got up to lay her down for the night.

Eren returned to bed and Levi pulled him close. Life had taken a different turn for both of them, and even though Eren never wanted to go through it again, he was grateful that he had been kidnapped all those years ago, because if he hadn't, he never would have met Levi, and he wouldn't have his two beautiful babies.

"Levi?" Eren spoke into the darkness.

"What is it?" the alpha asked.

"Can we have more pups?" Eren asked.

"More? You have two, and they are quite the handful. And one of them has only been around for a week." Levi reasoned, but wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea.

"I know, I didn't mean right now. But soon. I want at least one more." Eren spun around to bury his face in Levi's chest and kiss his sternum.

"Whatever you want, Love. Maybe in another year or two, hm?" Levi nuzzled Eren's soft hair.

"Okay." They fell silent again, though it didn't last long. "Hey, Levi?"

"Hm?" Levi hummed, on the brink of sleep.

"Thanks for being my alpha." Eren whispered, already half way asleep.

Levi smiled into Eren's hair and nuzzled him again before drifting off to sleep. Yeah, they had it pretty good.

**That's it! Thank you to those who read this story. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted another long story from me, but that was all I had planned for this one. It's over now, but I hope you've all enjoyed. Keep an eye out for my sequel to Never Regret. I have started working on it, and will be posting that soon. I'm also working on finishing one of my favorite stories I've ever written. If you like Ouran High School Host Club, go read it it. It's called "In the Shadows", and if you like Kyoya, then you'll especially like it. Anyways, there's lots more to read on my account so follow me for any updates. I love you guys, and I'll see you in the next story! Happy Reading! ~HeartQueenVivaldi**


End file.
